Dirty Paw Order
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: Tony realizes life isn't as simple as he thought when realms and dark gods come into play. As the threat of war looms, he discovers there's a thin line between hero and monster; an even thinner one between loyalty and betrayal.
1. Monotone Colors

_The beginning is the most important part of the work.__  
_—_Plato_

The crows circling above did not caw, no whisper of wind rustled through the dead tree branches, even the scurrying creatures moved without sound. The world around was entirely black and white—colors had never existed in the gods-forsaken Helheim hole.

The cracked and parched ground below did little to ease the weary soul who was banished there. Settled on the stump of a tree sat a man dressed in a long-sleeve tunic, traveling pants and covered in a sleeveless cloak—robes once fit for the dark prince of Asgard. His eyes slowly roamed the barren landscape. Apart from the few decaying trees which surrounded him, the land held nothing but rocks and a mountain range in the far distance.

With a sigh, the man lowered his chin to his hand as he thought over his last few months of planning. Despite this seemingly small setback, everything was set for the trap to be sprung; he now waited for his freedom.

As if on cue, a soft swirl of rich green smoke appeared before him. The contrast between the surrounding monotone and the color blinded him momentarily as if he had looked into the sun. After a hesitation, he blinked and focused on the woman who now stood before him.

She stood leaning slightly to one side, a smirk across her red lips. Her honey-wheat blonde hair twirled in wide rings down her back and swayed gently as she shifted her weight to her other black-heeled boot. The strapless tunic she wore was dark green—_his_ color—with gold designs weaved across the top hem.

On her right appeared a large burly man in a cloud of black smoke. Apparently the spell which colored her did not extend to him. The man leaned a massive double-edge axe—_the Bloodaxe_—over his shoulder. His intense eyes scanned over the area.

The dark prince held back a scoff. The two that stood before him were liabilities. If he hadn't needed an accomplice—or in this case two—he wouldn't have bothered with them at all. However, there was no other way off the gods forsaken Isle of Silence he was banished to.

She pressed her slender fingers together and a soft yellow-green mist enveloped them. She pulled them apart and the mist grew to envelop first her and the man beside her as it slithered towards him.

His brow rose slightly while he watched the mist. As it caressed the ground on its quest towards him, grass suddenly sprang into existence. When it touched the decaying trees their ashy bark turned brown. When it enveloped the branches, green leaves blossomed. And when it reached him, his tunic turned a dark green. He took a deep breath.

"Did you miss the sound of your own voice?" A sly smile slid across her face as she batted her dark eyelashes at him.

He held back a sneer. Again if he didn't need her, he'd tell the whore where to go, but appearances must be kept. He cleared his throat and ignored her comment. "Tell me."

"All transpires as you planned." She smirked and gazed down at her manicured fingers. "Neither Thor nor Odin is aware of what is happening."

"Of course they're not. It is my plan, after all. No one is ready for what comes next." He rose from the stump and approached her. If everything went according to preparation, she might very well be the only one left on his side. All things came at a price, he knew this well. That's why he chose this path.

* * *

**Welcome!**

**For other Disclaimers, see profile.**

**I do not hold chapters for ransom when it comes to reviews, but they are appreciated and encourage me to write better (or faster). They also let me know how I'm doing. If you see something, feel free to say it.**

**To make your life easier, hit the follow button because I don't always update on the same day. RL does come first and sometimes I don't always get to update either.**

**Hold on to your hats, it's going to be a bumpy ride.**


	2. Circus Act

—6 months prior—

…_Clearly the situation in Nevada is still unfolding. Here's what we know: this creature is apparently on a rampage…_

…_Not much is known. Some have dismissed it as an urban legend, but as you can see behind me, the threat is very **real**. Military personnel are on the scene, trying to piece together exactly what **happened**…_

"_He really came out of **nowhere**. Right smack down on the tracks, not a hundred yards ahead of us like it was **deliberate**. Not even in my worst nightmares have I ever seen anything like this. The way those tracks were mangled…well, there was a moment there where all I could do was **pray**."_

A man walked past the plasma screen, seemingly unaware of the issue unfolding in Nevada. He fixed his cufflinks as he paused on the side of the stage. Behind him trailed a woman with strawberry-blonde hair.

"—what about the Lt. Colonel on the line? He says it's urgent."

"It's always urgent with him, Potts. Especially after everything's that happened as of late. Rhodey can cool his jets," the man answered and turned to look in a mirror by the stage. He sighed momentarily as he ran a hand over his moustache. He had shaved off his goatee that morning hoping for a different look—_I hate it_.

His fingers threaded through his dark brown hair before he straightened his royal blue tie. As he gazed at his reflection, he brought a hand to his right pocket and patted the small remote clicker hidden within. He then looked at the woman behind him; her arms crossed in frustration. "How do I look?"

"Like you need to take his call."

"I'm thinking I should grow the goatee back out. What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the television. "Look! This is probably what Rhodes's calling about."

A half-smirk crossed his face. "It will still be there when I finish. And if you read the scrolling letters, _Miss Potts_, everyone's still alive."

"Mr. Stark—"

A deafening roar from the right cut her off.

He grinned at her. "That's my cue." After straightening his tie once more, he walked out onto the stage.

Under the bright glow of stage lights he couldn't see the crowd that cheered him on—_luckily_. The wooden floor clicked under his shoes. A heavy black curtain rolled apart behind him, revealing an enormous black screen. The words _Stark Industries_ flashed up suddenly in white lettering.

He smirked. It was good to be Tony Stark.

As the crowd quieted down, he lingered on the left side of the stage. The auditorium was packed as usual. He idly wondered how many had been turned away from the doors this time. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you know me, if there's one thing I understand better than anyone on this planet, it's the _future_. Sun Tzu tells us that every battle is won _before_ it is ever fought. It's not simply _convenient_ to apply this axiom to what we do here… it's absolutely _necessary._ Our number of government and—by extension—military contracts are at an all-time high. _That_ means we are in the unique and singular position not only to _serve_ the specialized arena of high-tech global defense systems, but to _shape_ it as well.

"Now," he said as he held up his hands for dramatic effect, "before you start to believe that Stark Industries is entering the weapons race again—_stop_. We are not making weapons. Stark Industries has always been at the forefront of these seismic shifts in defense technology. Never more so than _right now_. And that is what we are doing. S.I. has been focused on creating technology that will keep our boys in uniform safe overseas. It is focusing on technology that will keep civilians safe at home. Our defensive philosophies do not only include war, but in every day disasters from tornadoes to hurricanes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what our competitors fail to realize is that the future has arrived. We have come far in predicting when an earthquake or hurricane will hit, but what if we could make the structures themselves strong enough to outlast these disasters? What if we could reverse the winds of the tornado and stop it entirely?" He reached a hand into his pocket and clicked a button on the remote.

Stark's eyes adjusted enough that he could see the first two rows of people as they witnessed the newest radar system that would help with tornadoes. All of them were wide-eyed and a few had quizzical looks across their faces. _Not exactly the reaction I was looking for, but they're still eating out of the palm of my hand._

"Okay, I can see the nervous looks on your faces. Trust me, I'm not quite as cavalier as I seem. These specs—"

"Tony!"

He glanced over to see Potts pointing frantically at the screen behind him. A brow rose as he followed her finger. He paled as his stomach dropped—finger immediately jamming the off button over and over to no avail.

Across the screen stood specs for a prototype airborne mobile carrier with the logo of an eagle in the background. If he was convincing people he wasn't making weapons anymore, he had just failed horribly. In the next instant, the screen snowed, and odd symbols appeared across it. _Archaic alphabet?_

"Are you _sure_ about those security measures?!"

Tony startled as he realized Potts was now at his side. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "I wrote the code _myself_, Pepper. This is—"

"A disaster," she whispered, her voice laced with high, panicked notes.

"—Not a problem." Tony shook his head as he pulled the remote from his pocket. "Let me pop over to the lab and see what's up." He handed the remote to her. "Here you go, Pep—"

"Oh no. Don't you _dare_," she hissed.

"—Take over the presentation," he pressed on. "Make sure these fine folks are duly entertained. Click on C-Span or Food Network. I'll be back."

_~DPO~_

Stark slid the hot rod red briefcase to the ground in front of him. He kicked it, causing the case to open flat. Stepping into one half, the metal shifted around his feet, quickly encompassing his legs. He grabbed two handles on the other half of the case, which separated and metal engulfed his arms, torso, and lastly his head.

For a moment, his world went dark. In the next second, the HUD flashed on before his eyes allowing him to look about his office. As he glanced about, his systems focused momentarily on the scotch bottle to his right. _When I get back._

He then looked at his reflection in the polished floor to ceiling window before him. Stark smirked as he looked over the hot rod red and silver Iron Man armor covering his body. Normally he would have gold instead of silver, but with time restraints, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Good afternoon, sir. I must say you did a splendid job of convincing people you are no longer in the weapons industry."

Tony shook his head as the British voice echoed through the helmet. "I'm not, J.A.R.V.I.S. Remember? This is just a one-time agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D. And that's not even a weapon—it's more like a flying houseboat for Fury and whoever he adds to his freak show."

"I thought the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. requested a few more contracts from you."

"Not the point. What's actually the point, though, is that _you're_ supposed to stop things like that from happening. Where were you? You dropped the ball. This is a verbal warning, J. If I have to warn you again, I'm going to suspend you without pay with the option of sending you the pink slip." He watched the glass before him slide open as his thrusters ignited. In moments, he was out the window and rocketing away from Stark Industries.

"Duly noted. However, you _are_ the one who programmed the code, sir."

Tony sighed. Some days it was no point in arguing with J.A.R.V.I.S. "Tell me what's going on in Nevada."

"It appears as if Doctor Robert "Bruce" Banner, in his alias as the Hulk, brutally attacked a section of train tracks. Upon seeing a train full of passengers approaching that which he destroyed, he attempted to fix his error allowing everyone to live."

Pictures and video feed flooded the bottom left corner of his HUD. From a bird's eye view he could see an enormous crevice in the middle of a train track. Tony bit the inside of his cheek.

In the last few minutes, he'd tracked the disruption to a source in Nevada. While he couldn't pinpoint the epicenter, it seemed like a good place to start. He assumed there was a good chance that the Hulk incident could be in connection with this. _Time to find Banner._

"Do we know what caused him to do that?"

"At the moment, no," replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony sighed. "Do we know where he is now?"

"I have tracked him to a carnival in Nevada, sir."

"What? Is he hanging out with the bearded lady?"

"It would appear so," responded J.A.R.V.I.S., bringing up a picture of the Hulk next to… a bearded lady of all things. "He seems to have taken on the façade of a carnival sideshow known as the Great Wonder."

"Great Wonder? That's a bit of reach." Tony's brow furrowed. _Just because you're gamma-altered doesn't mean you're a wonder._ "Well, I don't think I've ever been to a carnival. There's a first time for everything."

_~DPO~_

Tony landed in a dirt lot a few miles outside of civilization—_and just left of Nowheresville_. Wooden caravans and pinstriped tents littered a small, three-acre, dimly-lit carnival. Walking as quietly as the Mark V would allow, he started through the outskirts of the property—sticking to the shadows. In the distance, he heard the same track of music looping over and over in a dilapidated song. As it mixed with the quiet sound of children's laughter, he thought momentarily he was in a horror movie—_all I need is a little boy saying 'Redrum'._

Tony glanced down an alley and paused. At the end, children raced by with balloons, prancing over fallen and rotting food. The HUD zoomed in to identify what were once corn dogs. He grimaced and continued walking. "I think there are obvious reasons why I've never been to one of these, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Yes, I'm sure that's why you have not attended—because of your intense fear of mutant corn dogs."

"Is that sarcasm I hear from you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're alluding to," stated the A.I. "Sir, I've located the Hulk. If you continue down this path and take a right at the picture of the lion, you will find his caravan halfway down on the left."

Tony rolled his eyes and continued in the shadows. Slowly, an eerie fog slithered through only adding to the eerie feeling already settling around him. As he neared the first turn, he paused to look at the picture J.A.R.V.I.S. had mentioned.

In chipping, flaking paint was a lion. Tony's head tilted slightly to the right when he noticed its ears were pulled back—hiding in its massive mane. The lion was also lying on down with its tail tucked between its legs. Wide-frightened eyes stared to the left.

"Aren't they usually roaring? That's not a normal…" Tony glanced to his left and paled.

About twenty feet from him stood a massive figure—nearly his height without the armor. The shadows hid most of its form except for a twitch of an ear and bright misty grey eyes watching him closely. He heard a soft snort before the fog thickened causing the figure to disappear.

"J, did you catch that?"

"What is it you are referring to, sir?"

Tony shook his head. "That figure in the fog."

"The scanners did not detect another presence in that direction. You are alone."

Tony shook his head. It was a good thing he hadn't dipped into the scotch before he left. He blinked. "J.A.R.V.I.S, can you rewind to a minute forty-five ago?"

In the corner of the HUD, video appeared of the fog Tony had been staring into. He bit the inside of his cheek when it revealed nothing. _I could have sworn there was something there._ He shook his head and looked back at the lion only to startle from the fact its face was now twisted into a roar.

"This place is screwing with my mind," Tony said. "We're _never_ coming back to one of these. I don't care who wants to run away to one. I'll let them and send a postcard."

"Duly noted, sir."

Turning right, he traveled down another back alley. With the carnival in full swing as the sun set, he wasn't surprised he hadn't run into the attractions. When he reached a larger caravan halfway down on the left, he wondered idly if he'd find the Hulk inside. _Maybe he's doing a show._

The metal of his hand knocked loudly against slow-decaying wood. He startled when he was answered by a gruff, "Who's there?"

Tony had faced Hulk a few times—not something which he'd strive to repeat if he could help it—and despite being on somewhat civil terms with him now, he was still leery. "Hulk? Are you in there?"

The door swung open revealing the green mass of the Hulk with two radiant—slightly glowing—green eyes glaring at him. "What'd ya want, tin man?"

"I was hoping to speak to Banner."

"Banner's not here," grumbled Hulk as a large bushy eyebrow rose. "Are ya here to arrest me?"

"Not at all, Hulk," Tony said, holding up his hands.

"Good, cuz I didn' do nothin' to those people. I was attacked."

Tony moved to cross his arms, before lowering them to his sides. "Why didn't you come find me, Hulk? You know that I would have gotten things sorted out for you."

"Hulk doesn' need yer help," he growled and moved to shut the door.

Stark put his arm up to stop it from slamming in his face. "I thought we were a team, big guy—no matter how dysfunctional we are most days."

Hulk glared at him for a few minutes—contemplating—before nodding. He then sighed. Tony watched as the green giant in front of him closed his eyes and began to shrink. Muscles and bones twisted and turned under paling skin as grey shorts fell away, leaving behind a weathered and tired looking Bruce Banner.

"How you doing, Bruce?" questioned Stark as he reached out to steady the man.

Banner pushed against Stark's metal armor as he gained his balance. He then put a hand to his head and groaned. "Alive."

"What in the world happened?"

Banner's shoulders slumped before he turned and walked to a closet. As he pulled on pants and a jacket, he spoke. "There was something in the sky taunting him. Or I think it was the sky. He was angry and didn't realize the train was coming. Or, at least, I think. It's a bit blurry."

"Sounds like it."

He looked up at Tony. "Thanks for coming. It's been a few months since I've seen light."

Tony's face plate slid up, and he shrugged. "Not a problem, Banner."

His brow rose. "What's with the caterpillar?"

It took Tony a moment to realize what he was talking about before he subconsciously ran a metal finger over his mustache. "Funny, Bruce."

"Actually, Tony," Banner said walking over to him. "If you're real quiet, I think you can hear it telling Alice how to find the Red Queen."

"Oh, shut up. Let's go tell your new circus friend freaks you're quitting." His faceplate clicked shut.

* * *

**Hope you've had a fantastic week! Be sure to follow to make your life easier. As always, while not required, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Three-Ring Creatures

"_If we know that our own men are in a condition to attack__  
__But are unaware that the enemy is not open to attack,__  
__We have only gone halfway towards victory."__  
_—_Sun Tzu_

"The 'other guy' saw a face in the sky, which then appeared in the ground," Banner stated again. "I don't often agree with him, but something made him angrier than normal. I can't imagine he's lying about that."

Stark absentmindedly clicked a golden pen in one hand while tapping his fingers of his other hand against the cheek. In the two days since he'd gotten Banner out of the circus, the doctor had apparently had a few enlightening moments as to what had really angered the 'other guy' in Nevada. Now, the Avengers gathered around listening to Banner explain why Hulk was innocent.

"I don't see why we shouldn't believe him. It seems feasible. He had no grudge against the people on that train."

"Exactly, Barton," Tony said with a glance toward the brown-haired man on his left. "Why would he attack the train only to save it?"

Banner took a breath as his brow furrowed. He scratched his shoulder. "No one thinks the Hulk is to blame at all?"

"In the justice system you _are_ innocent until proven guilty," commented a man in a blue shirt with a white star on his chest. "I see no reason why we should accuse you, Banner—or Hulk for that matter. He very well might have been taunted by something or someone."

"Good point, Wing Tips." Stark nodded towards Steve on his right. For the past two days, the military had been pounding on the mansion doors demanding to speak with Banner. Tony had done everything in his power to deny them that opportunity. _No sense in making it easy for them._ "With all the other oddities in this world we've all seen, I can't believe the idea of a face surprises people. With everything they've come across, _this face_ is where they draw the line?"

"Seeing is believing," replied Clint as he pulled out an arrow and spun it in his fingers.

"And Hulk isn't the type to make things up like this," Tony replied.

Banner's brow rose as he looked at Tony. "_You_ don't find a face in the ground slightly surprising?"

Stark clicked his pen. "There's nothing left that shocks me."

"Then you do not know what this universe holds, friend-Stark."

Tony looked to Thor. "Look, Point-Break. _You're_ the reason very few things startle me. Plus, don't you have that psycho brother? What you didn't shock me with, he did. Where is he anyway?"

"He is recovering on Asgard," Thor replied.

"I feel like recovering is another word for plotting," Clint mumbled.

"He is no longer seeking revenge on the All-Father, and he has done his best in the aid to restore Asgard's splendor," growled Thor. "You would do well, archer, to choose your words wisely."

Clint's eyes narrowed. "Well, if _your_ adopted brother hadn't unleashed the Frost Giants on As—"

"Avengers, we are not here to fight!"

The table silenced, and Tony looked toward the man dressed in black who had spoken. Despite being among the group, he still wore his mask—complete with yellow eye covers and two short-pointed ears. Stark watched as the man—T'Challa alias Black Panther—stood.

"We are here to discuss what has happened to Doctor Banner. It is not time to discuss what is best left in the past at the moment. These arguments will get us nowhere."

_Some days, he should be team captain._ Tony held back a sigh while clicking the pen as Black Panther seated himself again. "T'Challa's right. This bickering's not going to do us any good. And it still doesn't answer who the face was. Who do we know with that type of skillset?"

"Several," Steve responded. "But most of those are locked up in the Cube or the Big House."

"Not Loki," Barton grumbled.

"I have warned you twice now, mortal," Thor replied, pounding his fist on the table. "Do not accuse my brother again or you will face the wrath of the mighty Thor."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Barton rolled his eyes and twirled the arrow in his fingers.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. _I run a circus—ew, no. That involves corn dogs._ He glanced up as a ebony swirl of smoke appeared by the door. His brow rose as he refrained from rolling his eyes. _What now? A magician?_

In the next instant, the smoke cleared, leaving a figure in an obsidian cloak. A gloved hand pulled back the hood, revealing a man with dark-brown—almost black—hair. His hazel-blue eyes glanced about the room before settling on Thor. He looked vaguely familiar, but Stark couldn't place him.

By the time the man had walked over to Thor, those seated around the table had grown apprehensive—all eyes on the mystery man. Tony, on the other hand, leaned back on his chair and kept clicking his pen. _Figures he'd be friends with Goldilocks._

"Friend-Colby!" Thor greeted. "What brings you?"

"Thor—" The man paused and glanced around the table. After a moment, he looked at the Asgardian again. "There are urgent matters I must discuss with you in private."

Thor nodded. "Of course. Anything for a fellow warrior."

"Good, and we may need your brother as well."

"Then we shall go to Asgard to retrieve him."

Colby nodded. The man seemed tense—_worried_. He glanced around the table once more, halting his gaze on Tony. A brow rose slightly, and he hesitated before turning.

Stark bit the inside of his cheek. He knew the man from somewhere—_maybe a convention?_ Perhaps he went to school with him. Maybe he had seen him at a press conference. _None of those make sense. He knows Thor._ Before Tony had a chance to study the man more or ask questions, Thor turned and led him away.

"I will be back, Avengers!" Thor's voice boomed through the room and the door closed with an equally loud slam.

Tony swayed side to side in his chair and shook his head. After a final click, he tossed his pen on the table. _Still not surprised._ "So, who's up for drinks?"

_*DPO*_

The dark prince watched a centurion walk past. Spear in hand, the man's red cape trailed behind like blood streaming through the streets. If his _adopted_ brother wasn't standing a few steps away, he might have dragged the man into a corner and interrogated him. That would provide answers. _Sometimes, Thor's ways are too slow._

He turned to see Colby's shoulders slump forward. After searching several realms, his belief seemed to be wavering. The dark prince glanced toward Thor. If his brother ever went missing, he would raise Helheim to find him—_despite_ their awkward situation.

"She is not in this realm," Colby said softly. "Mother will kill me when she finds out Skylar's gone missing."

The hunt for Colby's sister had already gone on five _long_ weeks. Loki wondered how Colby's mother would have not suspected something already. _The woman is a bit dense at times, though._

"Let us inquire of the emperor," Loki suggested—speaking up for the first time in several realms. "Perhaps he has had sight of her."

"That is a fine idea, brother," Thor boomed—a wide grin spreading across his face.

Colby hesitated before looking at Loki—the dark prince was certain the man despised him. "It wouldn't hurt."

After a deep breath, Colby led the way into the stands—head held high. Thor followed immediately behind—keeping Mjölnir close. Several guards eyed the Asgardian and his hammer but none moved.

Loki glanced down at the ground as he trailed behind. Bricks—which he recognized as tan fire bricks—had obviously seen better days. Even with the thick coating of dirt, the ground was littered with potholes and cracks. _Do they take no pride in their upkeep?_ Around them thousands of people, packed like sardines, screeched madly, their cheering movements kicking reddish-tan dust into the air.

He cringed. Loki was never fond of crowds—nor of the gladiator games which, he was now forced to watch. Contrary to popular _mortal_ belief, nearly naked men did not glisten in the sun while fighting animals for honor or a woman's hand in marriage.

Nay, the "competitors" below were much more helpless and the combatants even more brutal. Even though he had a secret blood lust just like Thor, the needless torture of woman and children did not appeal to him. He grimaced as the crowd called for their blood. _I wonder if they'd feel different if I placed them in the tournament._

As they approached the emperor, a shiver ran up his spine. He glanced into the arena and watched two enormous doors open on the far side. Surprise shocked the crowd to silence as their eyes fell upon a large black abomination. The dark prince immediately recognized it as a metal machine of war—_do they know nothing of Midgard?_ As he watched the round monster stand on two back legs, he knew it was going to be a blood bath. He doubted there'd be survivors.

In moments, a loud horn echoed throughout the arena. The machine of war settled on four legs—complete with metal clawed feet—and charged a group of "competitors". The dark prince cringed as children—some as young as four, he wagered—scattered hopelessly trying to flee. A few women tried to distract the abomination before being forced to scurry away.

Despite reaching the emperor's pavilion, Loki's attention was now fixated on the showground. His jaw locked as the metal machine crushed one helpless soul. Warily, he observed as it attacked another terrified person—_no, being._

The creature—strongly resembling a lioness—normally walked upright. However, with the abomination hunting it, it sprinted on all fours. Despite its strength and agility, the lioness creature was still caught and mashed under the machine's claws.

The dark prince moved to turn from the gore before his ears caught a question shouted among the crowd. Apparently a contender was attempting to climb out—to no success. He cringed as he looked down at said contender. His eyes widened.

Loki grabbed Colby's shoulder, pulling him from his conversation with the emperor. "She's in the arena!"

"She's… in…?" Colby's brow rose as he turned toward the arena and gasped. "Skylar!" He looked back at the emperor, panic flooding his wide eyes and voice. "You have to stop this! That's my sister in there!"

"The games stop for no one," the emperor responded with a gleam in his eye. "These especially are the highlight of the month."

"If you do not release her you will face the wrath of Thor!" boomed the Asgardian prince.

"You will do well to remember you are in my kingdom, _not_ yours. You have no jurisdiction here." A smug grin settled on his face.

Loki's eyes narrowed on the large man dressed in purple robes that entombed him. Soft sausage fingers—littered with golden rings which held gems—grasped a golden goblet filled with a dark burgundy substance. It wouldn't be hard to slit the man's chubby throat—

The dark prince shook his head and took a step back as Colby's eye narrowed. In moments, a swirl of smoke enveloped Colby's body. When it faded, an eight foot, silvery-black dragon stood in his place.

In the next second, three things happened simultaneously. First, Colby leapt into the air; second, the crowd roared to life as, apparently, the machine crushed Skylar into the ground; and third, the emperor ordered the three of them to be put to death—especially the dragon.

As the centurions rushed them, Thor's grip tightened on his hammer. With a loud smash, the first of the guard met Mjölnir. With another crash, more fell. A slow smile lit Thor's lips—_he always loves the heat of battle._

Loki maneuvered toward Thor, pausing when he saw the emperor attempting to flee. _You doom people to the games yet when the games come to you, you flee? We'll see about that._ He felt a soft smirk line his lips as he pursued the coward of a man. From the crowd around him, he could hear gasps as their simple minds failed to grasp what was really going on. With the dragon in the arena fighting to save his sister and the guards rushing the stands, Loki knew the confusion would buy him much needed time.

To his pleasure, he observed the emperor waddled as he rushed to leave the area. At one point, the man banked right into a tapestry. Loki paused momentarily as his brow rose. When the emperor passed through, he silently cursed himself for not realizing it was a hidden door. In moments, Loki entered and soon overtook the man.

The dark prince slammed the emperor against a wall in the dimly lit tunnel. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and held it against the man's throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

The emperor's wide eyes locked on to Loki's as his chest heaved and sweat poured down his face. "It… will start a war… with your father, son of Odin."

He chuckled softly as a malice grin twisted onto his face. "First, I am not a son of Odin. Second, if your body is not discovered, there is no cause to accuse me."

Without hesitation, Loki ran the dagger across the man's neck watching as the blood spilled onto the emperor's velvet garments. He chuckled softly as the man gasped for help. Twitching, his body collapsed to the floor in a puddle of blood. Loki took delight in the way the man's eyes dimmed as he left the world.

"What will become of your kingdom, I wonder?"

The dark prince wouldn't be surprised if the realm burned. With a wave of his hand, the emperor's body and blood disappeared in a soft green mist—_never to be seen again._

Swallowing his grin, he pocketed the dagger and returned to Thor. As lightning sparked the stands and parted the sea of guards, Loki took the opening to push forward to the god of thunder.

"Brother, we are no longer welcome here," he said, grabbing onto Thor's arm and casting a glance about. "We must be going."

With a small pop, the dark prince and his brother appeared in a grove of lush green trees. Loki began to depart from the security of the shade but stopped upon seeing guards. He glanced to see Thor stiffen slightly as his grip tightened on Mjölnir.

Loki held up a hand. His voice dropped to a whisper. "It is not worth it, brother. We shall wait for Colby."

Before entering the arena earlier that day, the three men had agreed upon a spot to meet. A short distance from them stood a rundown motel—a sad-looking, tan, two-story building with doors located on the outside. The plan was to stay in the motel if the coast was clear. If not, the grove was the meeting point. Loki bit his lip as he settled against the tree and watched as Thor paced back and forth for quite some time.

Loki sighed as the sun began to set. "That will not force the dragon to arrive faster."

"We should have gone to the arena to save them!" Thor growled. "That would have been the appropriate thing to do!"

"Colby handled it. He took his sister from the site. We are now to await his orders as _previously_ _planned_." He glanced to the motel and watched as another troop of centurion guards approached the building and began to pound on doors.

"I do not like it. He should be here by now. Where has he gotten to?" Thor gazed toward the motel. "It has been longer than anticipated."

"Peace, brother," Loki said gently. "It is a good thing the guard is searching. It means they have not located Colby or his sister. They will surface in time."

The dark prince scanned the horizon. He _would_ feel a bit better if the siblings appeared. Truth was, he wasn't sure if those two had made it out of the arena. What if Colby had failed? Not only would Thor be furious with his lie, but he would face the wrath of the All-Father as well as Colby's mother.

For a moment, he turned to inform his brother of his blatant lie. To tell Thor his slight reserves, however, would only darken the situation. He was certain it would make escaping all the worse.

As the sun began to dip low on the horizon, Loki noticed a cloaked figure emerge from a second story room. Despite disappearing into the shadows, he had a feeling it was headed for them. A small dagger's hilt made a home in his hand as he waited on bated breath for the stranger.

Gradually, the figure crept into the grove. Loki looked up as it drew back its hood revealing dark hair.

"You had us worried, friend-Colby," Thor said quietly; shoulders sagging slightly.

"It hasn't been easy to leave. Patrols went by earlier, and reports say the portals have been closed." Colby looked at Thor, then glanced to Loki. "The emperor disappeared today. They fear he was killed. Thor, when you attacked—"

"Killed?" Thor questioned. "I did not harm that man, only his guard."

"We are wanted for questioning and murder of the other guard."

"When they are the ones to attack us first?" Loki asked as Colby cast an inquiring brow toward him. "It is because of them there was even a fight today. Perhaps they received what they deserved."

"Loki, certainly you do not mean that?" Thor's eyes widened.

"Perhaps Fate has decided she is angry with them?" Loki suggested with a gentle shrug. "She has killed their emperor to teach them a lesson. We should be joyous. She has smiled on us. While they are scampering like ants who cannot find their home, we can escape. This is our chance!"

Colby's glance turned cold, and Loki's shoulders stiffened. When Colby spoke however, his voice was calm and level. "We can finish this discussion in the room. We must hurry before another patrol arrives."

Loki paused. "The plan was not to stay in the motel. The guard will surely find us there on their next patrol."

"It is the safest place right now," Colby respond. "Come, I will show you."

Turning, he led Thor and Loki through the shadows toward the motel—much to the dark prince's dismay. After climbing two flights of paint-chipped steps hidden around the back, they entered into a dark room. Colby bolted the door behind them.

* * *

**Hope your weeks gone well!**

**Make your life easier and follow.**

**I'd love you forever, if you left some thoughts!**

**Much love to all of you!**


	4. Deadlines

_"The future depends on what you do today."__  
__― Mahatma Gandhi_

Loki's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Lights dimly lit the small room. Two queen beds lined the left wall with a night stand squeezed in between. A small television rested upon a decrepit dresser, and a tattered chair sat in a far corner next to it. This place had seen better days.

His gaze flicked to the sleeping girl on the far bed. She had obviously seen better days as well. Even in the dim light, it was clear her body was bruised, beaten, and badly damaged. Only time would tell the extent of her injuries—_if she lived_.

"I fear she may have a concussion and internal damage," Colby said softly.

_I wouldn't doubt either of those. _Loki looked to Thor and Colby. "The portals are closed. How are we supposed to leave?"

Colby turned on the bathroom light. "If Skylar's alert, she can get us out of here. Can you… Loki, can you patch her up a bit?"

Loki moved to the bed where the girl lay. Perching gently on the side, he looked down at her—under the watchful eye of Colby. _He fears I will do something to her? I have no quarrel with her. I cannot see harming a lady otherwise. Fool of a dragon._

From this angle, he could see her left eye was swollen shut, the bruise around it contrasting sharply to her pale—slightly blue—face. Leaning closer revealed a busted lip. He could hear soft, jagged breaths pass her lips—_that, coupled with her discoloration, hints at a punctured lung._ Loki was positive her left leg was broken—_most likely the right arm as well from its position. _He wasn't sure she would make it through the next few hours. _If Colby feared a concussion, why is he allowing her to sleep?_

The dark prince pursed his lips as he checked her pulse—_rapid_. "I do not know if I will be of much help. You will be lucky if she doesn't die."

"If you can wake her up, she'll be fine," Colby growled.

Loki shook his head. "Maybe you don't understand, dragon. Traumas of this magnitude are usually _fatal_. I'm astounded she's survived this long with her slew of injuries—and those are only the ones I can _see_. Has she informed you of any internal pain?"

"She was unconscious when I got to her. She hasn't woken since."

His brow rose. "She hasn't _woken_? Then this is madness. She very well may be brain dead. It's been hours since—"

"Brother," Thor interjected. "I think that Colby is simply asking you to _try_."

Loki locked his jaw momentarily as he glanced to the brown shag carpet. _Fool of a dragon. Had he gotten to us hours ago we **might** have been able to save her. As it stands, she is most likely dead._

The dark prince looked up at Thor. "Very well, Brother. I will try."

_*DPO*_

Tony frantically typed into the small keyboard on the arm of the hovering metal throne. Green numbers flooded passed his HUD. There had to be some way to defeat the psycho before him.

The light-blue skinned man—_alien_—dressed in purple and green armor was making quick work of the team. Hulk had attempted to smash him, only to be blown fifty feet away by whatever power the alien had. Clint rushed him from one angle only to be thrown away as well. As Thor and Cap moved in front of the throne to block the sprinting alien—_Kang the Conqueror_—Tony heaved a sigh.

"What am I missing, J.A.R.V.I.S?" he muttered.

"We're running out of time, Tony!" Steve harped with a glance backwards.

_As if I don't see that. _His eyes scanned the numbers frantically as his fingers continued to type. Almost forty-five minutes had passed since Kang had appeared and declared Steve Rogers was to die. Apparently, good ol' Wing Tips disrupted a future timeline or something.

Kang's assault on Steve had been briefly interrupted by the arrival of Thor, Hulk and Hawkeye—the last of whom was now apparently wasting arrows left and right. _Pointless…_ The alien had then tried to leave them in another dimension—_or was it timeframe?_—however; it would be a cold day in Hell before they went down without a fight.

At the current moment, Stark was attempting to control the throne, thus allowing them to revert back to their normal time. It was easier said than done due to Kang's advanced tech and the limited time before the alien reclaimed his throne.

Tony swallowed roughly. _There has to be a way to stop this psycho._ "Come on, come on."

He groaned. There had to be something he didn't see. His shoulders slumped as numbers continued their rapid scroll. "I don't understand. I can't do it. There's just no way to—" His brow rose and he sat up suddenly. _There!_ "J.A.R.V.I.S., stop! Connect to port 290926, now!"

In the blink of an eye, white numbers popped up in his HUD reading: _290926_ as red lettering below showed: _System Connected._

Tony smirked as a soft breath left his lips, and he looked at Kang. "A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. Your tech is incredibly advanced, Kang, but some of its physical systems are based on very, very old technology: Stark Industries technology. Activate time circuits. Now!"

Stark watched as the team and Kang were enveloped in white light. In the next instant, it radiated outward, shifting the setting back to the Avengers Mansion.

Kang looked up at Tony hovering in the throne. "You will pay for this," he growled as he rushed at him. Thor and Cap moved to deflect his attack. Without blinking an eye, Kang spread out his hands, fingers splayed, causing the two Avengers to tumble backwards across the room as if hitting an invisible spring.

_He's even a challenge for Thor._ Tony's brow rose as he watched Kang lunge. Hitting another button caused a green aura to surround him. Upon contact, it electrocuted the alien and catapulted him backwards.

Tony startled slightly as electricity hit Kang, sending the alien to his knees. Stark cast a glance at Thor, who posed with his hammer for another attack.

Kang lay there momentarily stunned before he clawed his way to his feet again. "This is not over."

Tony stood, ignited his thrusters and hovered to land next to Steve where they both looked down on the alien. "Cap and I don't agree on a lot, but this we do. It's over."

Kang's eyes narrowed as his fingers went to his belt. "Damocles, recall, now." In the next second, both the throne and the alien disappeared.

After a sigh, Cap placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Good work, Soldier."

Tony felt a smile cross his lips. It had been Cap's comment earlier about _forgetting the past_ that had helped him figure out Kang's technology. Stark looked at Steve. "Thanks."

It was surprising how in a matter of a few hours Tony had gone from feeling like the king, to the lowest pits of depression and back up to the king again. He needed a stiff drink to celebrate. _And perhaps a little company._ His thoughts drifted toward the strawberry-blonde assistant he employed.

"You know he'll be back, right?"

Tony's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled from his day dream. He took a breath and looked at Cap with a shrug. "That's the problem with the future. It's always there waiting for you."

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. "You have a report waiting for you that's due in a few hours—four hours and three minutes to be exact."

Tony groaned. "That's not what I meant, J."

_*DPO*_

It was well after midnight. Fingers still ran over the keyboard, clicking away. The _tick, tick, tick_ paused momentarily as Stark ran a hand over his face. Three sentences to go, and the report would be done. Sometimes, being CEO wasn't the greatest job in the world. He would rather be home in his garage.

He reached for the smooth glass settled near him and took a sip of Scotch. Leaning back on his chair, he sighed and looked about the office.

Before him sat a large monitor—_Apple doesn't have anything on Stark Tech_—nestled nicely on a dark cherry wood desk. Two dark leather chairs sat beyond the desk, complimenting the entire look. On the left wall stood a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled more with awards and pictures than books.

Stark sighed as his fingers moved back to the keyboard. They flew across the letters as his final sentences came to life. With a last save, he sent the file off, glad to be rid of the ridiculous task. As he closed down his computer, he froze when a swirl of dark smoke appeared before him. Tony swallowed roughly.

The man who appeared out of the smoke took him a minute to identify—_the guy who came for Thor._ His dark hair and now blue-grey eyes were familiar, though. Tony knew him from somewhere else. He blinked as his gaze narrowed slightly. _What did Thor say his first name was?_

"Hello, son of Stark. How have you fared?"

Stark stood as the memory came to him. The man before him was the son of his father's old business partner, Declan. _Declan Corbel_. Tony nodded once and held out a hand. "Corbel. It's been a while since we've been in contact."

"Life does not always allow us time to spare."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down. _His name's on the tip of my tongue._ "Let's not pretend we like each other. What's this about?"

The man's brow rose, apparently startled by his statement. "Weren't we once friends?"

"I'm not in the mood for niceties right now. It's almost one in the morning." Tony leaned back on his chair. He hesitated before extending an arm towards one of the dark leather chairs. "The short and long of it is we haven't spoken in, what, five years?"

"I only recently discovered you were alive. Last I heard, you were murdered in..." His brow scrunched slightly as he recalled something. "A-Afghanistan. Imagine my surprise when I sought Thor out several weeks ago and found him in _your_ company." The man settled into the leather chair and placed his hands on the arm rest. Dark circles ringed his eyes, and tired wrinkles were etched on his face. "And I take it you are irritated because my father's contract is no longer valid with you."

The name suddenly clicked. "That might have something to do with it, Colby."

"Perhaps if you had reached out, that wouldn't have happened." The man shrugged. "However, I see the arrogance of mortals destroys all built relationships."

"If you don't like the way I do business, get the hell out. I don't have time for this." Stark pushed back from the desk.

"We are not done, son of Stark," Colby said firmly.

Tony pursed his lips as his hands settled on the desk. He had every right to send Colby from his office. Trade between them had stopped suddenly years ago—_after_ his long imprisonment in Afghanistan. However, perhaps he was here to open the trade again. Stark settled into the chair. "Okay, Corbel. Why are you here?"

"I need a place for my sister to stay while she recovers."

He blinked. "You want me to babysit?"

Colby shook his head. "This isn't babysitting. I need somewhere safe where she can stay."

"Same thing, isn't it?"

He sighed. "No, son of Stark. It's not. I need someone who is not from the traveling realms to keep an eye on her."

"Why me?"

Colby shook his head and spoke slowly. "Earth is not considered a _traveling_ realm. It is generally one of the avoided planets. I know that she will be safe here while she recovers. I've heard what that trinket in your chest allows you to do and you could provide protection should the need arise."

Stark placed his thumb and forefinger to his lips as he hesitated. After a sigh, he responded. "Let's say I agree. What's in it for me?"

"I will reinstate the contract my father had with yours under the condition of anything you order is for the _Iron Man_ project only."

He scoffed. "You can't put limitations on these things and expect me to agree."

Colby's eyes narrowed. "Several rumors regarding your metal compound have reached the far ends of the universe. I hear that on Earth they have attracted some unwanted attention as well. You need what I offer, just as I need what you can offer. Besides, you are the one who makes out like a bandit. I am giving you what you need for next to nothing in return."

Stark paused momentarily. Since when did agreements come at such low prices? There did seem to be a threat laced in his words, however. For a moment, he again thought about throwing the man out. Tony only hesitated when he wondered if that would be burning bridges he might later need. "If you're willing to do this, there must be something more to it."

Declan's son shook his head. "Nothing more. Just make sure no one touches her. Once she is fully healed, we will discuss shipments and what you need."

Tony leaned back on the chair and his fingers laced across his chest. "How long do I have to watch her?"

"She should be healed in no more than two to three weeks."

"And the only thing I have to do is watch her?"

Colby nodded. "As well as make sure she is cared for. You might have to attend a doctor's appointment or two with her."

"Why can't you do it?"

He hissed slowly. "It would be to everyone's benefit if I did not."

Tony's head turned slightly to the right as he contemplated. It would be easy to say no, if he hadn't needed the hint of metal Colby offered. In reality however, after the last few enemies he'd encountered—_such as Kang_—he needed something stronger than the alloy coating him now. After a moment, he responded. "Where do I sign?"

In a swirl of black mist a beige parchment appeared in Colby's hand. With a flick of his wrist, it unrolled and he placed it on the cherry wood desk. "Have you ever signed one of these parchments?"

Tony pulled a pen from his pocket. "Not much to it, right?" His eyes ran across the lines of agreements. Declan's son wasn't lying when he said that Stark had gotten a good deal. "John Hancock at the bottom?"

Colby nodded.

His pen flowed across the parchment as he signed the deal. When it was done, he passed it back to Colby. "When does she arrive?"

Declan's son waved his hand, making a grey quill appear. He then signed the parchment and it disappeared before them in a flash of fire. "I'll bring her before dawn."

Tony shrugged. "It will need to be at my other address. If you want to keep her hidden, that's the place to go. However, I won't be around. I'll make sure Potts is there to get her."

Colby hesitated a moment before nodding. "Of course."

* * *

**Hello lovelies! Hope you're doing well!**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Shattered Teacup Dreams

_A Proper Tea is much nicer than a Very Nearly Tea,__  
__which is one you forget about afterwards.__  
_—_A.A. Milne_

One leg was propped up on a stack of pillows, while her right forearm rested across her stomach, encased in a hard, light grey plaster and held in place by a sling. She glanced to her foot and attempted to wiggle her swollen toes barely sticking out of the cast. With a sigh, she glanced up as Miss Potts approached—strawberry-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail flipping back and forth with each heeled step.

_Why would Colby leave me with mortals?_

"It's nice to have you in Malibu," Potts said, handing her a cup of steaming tea before fighting off a yawn and rubbing her eye. "I hope I made it right. Solea says it will take away the pain."

_Why did Colby not drop me off? Why did Solea?_

Skylar bit her bottom lip—her partial physician—_would_ force the tea on her. While it did help reduce the pain and even relax her, it also put her into a very lethargic state—_not exactly ideal when staying in an unfamiliar region._ Skylar nodded as she bit back a scowl and a sigh. "Thank you."

"She also stated you should be healed in about a week or two and then light lifting and activities for the week after that."

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. At least three weeks confined to limited movement—and all because she somehow ended up in a gladiator arena. Skylar stiffened her shoulders in an attempt to keep them from slumping as she turned her eyes on the tea. She looked down at the yellowish-green substance in the cup and noticed dark dregs at the bottom. _Oh joy…_

Potts paused momentarily. "It's… nice to see someone from Tony's past. Most of us thought he made up the people he occasionally mentions."

_Most of **us** thought he was dead. _Skylar nodded as silence enveloped the room and sipped at her tea. Swallowing a grimace, she smiled slightly. _This tastes like muddy grass._ "The tea is good."

Potts shifted and took a breath. "I'm glad. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you."

"If you need anything, J.A.R.V.I.S. will help you, or he can page me. I'll leave you to your day… or night."

_Jar…vis?_

Skylar watched as the woman left the room. When the clicking of heels faded away, she threw her head back and let out yet another sigh. Why would Colby do this to her? Why would he leave her with someone she had thought dead? Why would he leave her helpless in the care of mortals?

In fact, if she thought about it, Solea was somehow to blame as well. Why would the physician allow her to recover in a foreign place, while being lost to the world, thanks to the tea? This wasn't her house. This wasn't a place where anyone could protect her if an issue arose. In fact, by Solea giving her the tea, chances were if an issue did arise, she couldn't even help herself. _Stupid elf…_

She shifted slightly and pain darted through her body. After a tense moment, she sighed as the constant throbbing reappeared. If given the choice between the pain and the tea… if the tea tasted better, she'd drink it despite the possible repercussions.

Absentmindedly, Skylar took another a sip. Her nose wrinkled instantly, and she momentarily stuck out her tongue before she placed the tea on the dark brown coffee table next to her. _It's a no to **that** particular cup of tea._

Her eyes glanced about the room. The walls were a soft grey; a fire place sat in front of the couch, and to the left of the entrance of the room stood a kitchen with dark granite counters and white cabinets. Her stomach rumbled softly, and she patted it with her left hand. _I'll eat at some point._

She then looked out the enormous window at the sky above. Bits of pink streaked across the sky as the sun began its ascent. Shifting slightly, she sat up to get a better view. Just beyond a glass-railed balcony sat an ocean. Breath left her lungs as her eyes widened. Waves lazily stretched for miles as they caught pieces of light. It was beautiful. Despite being unsure of where she was, she reluctantly felt a bit of peace.

_*DPO*_

The tea had long since turned icy in the snowy-white teacup, and the sun had disappeared from the world about an hour prior before someone new walked into the room. Her heavy-lidded eyes looked up from under her left arm as a man entered. Age had changed him ever so slightly, but she recognized him.

It had been years since Skylar and Colby had received word he'd died in a bombing. With their one link to the mortal world gone, the realm had grown to be of no use and thus silently forgotten.

_What do I say to Lazarus?_

Suddenly, she felt an awkward tension fill the air. Her teeth grabbed her lower lip. It was only proper to make small talk with someone who attended to you, however…what did you say to someone so different? There were just some things he wouldn't understand. Mortals weren't exposed to the same situations, beings, or environments. The things she'd seen were, at best, told in non-descriptive stories on Earth.

He paused several feet from her, dressed in a black suit and tie—dark glasses covering his eyes. Skylar could only assume he was studying her before he spoke. "Ah… Keeva, right?"

While trying to keep her brow from rising, she shook her head, her voice a whisper when she answered, "No, sir. It's Skylar."

"Right. Keeva's your middle name."

She nodded slowly. _How do you recall a middle name but not a first?_

"I thought immortals didn't get injured."

This time, her brow did rise. She hadn't thought he'd ever been informed of immortals existing. It wasn't common knowledge when they had formerly known each other. _Doesn't he believe that to be but a child's tale?_ "You know what an immortal is?"

"That's what you are, right?" he asked, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. Dark circles surrounded his eyes—she wondered if he cared about his apparent lack of sleep. "An immortal?"

_How does he know? _Humans weren't entirely informed about other realms. Her mind seemed to slow at the thought. She blinked away the coming fog. _Ridiculous injuries… _"That's correct, sir."

"So, I thought you couldn't get injured."

"That is incorrect. Immortals do, in fact, receive injuries."

His brow rose slightly as his eyes gently narrowed in curiosity. "What happened to you?"

"I was… damaged by a colossal metal machine," Skylar replied and moved her left arm across her stomach. _Is he just being polite in his query?_

The question on his face slid away and for a moment, she thought he would burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right? With the speech."

She winced slightly. "Speech? I am afraid I do not—"

"I didn't think you talked like that, but there you go again, speaking like Thor. The Shakespearean act is outlandish."

Her fingers traced across the fabric covering her stomach as her eyes darted away. There was nothing wrong with the way she talked. It was common in her home realm as well as on Asgard—_not to mention several others_. The dialect slightly differed from place to place, but it was just an accent. It was perfectly normal. _Mortals always demean others…_

"So you were crushed by a machine?"

Skylar hesitated. _Does he realize he's been rude?_ She briefly nodded and tensed slightly. Not only had he tried to degrade her, but now the fact he was becoming overly inquisitive wasn't comforting in the least. _Mortals were obviously condemned to their realm for a reason._

"How much is damaged?"

"Mr. Stark, if you don't mind, I would prefer not to talk. We do not know each other. Also, I am—" Skylar tensed—causing her ribs to shriek in pain—as he settled on the coffee table next to her. The scent of coffee and cologne reached her nose as she huffed.

His eyes quickly scanned her up and down before he looked at her—another question in his now solemn eyes. He placed a hand on his knee and tapped it gently with his finger. "I remember you."

Her brow slightly rose. _What is he getting at…?_

"You were young at the time. What? Fifteen?"

Skylar tilted her head to the right. Despite her efforts at brushing him off, he just kept asking questions. Why did he even care? Would he stop? Probably not. Perhaps it was better just to answer the queries. She took a small breath. "That was probably the last time we saw each other."

"You still look fifteen."

She stopped herself from shrugging and gave a curt nod instead. _And his point?_

"Graciously polite, I see."

"Thank…you?"

He pursed his lips before standing. "I remember a mouthy girl with quite the attitude."

Her brow furrowed. "That's not very lady like."

"Because you cared _so much_ about what you said."

Skylar bit her lip as he moved towards the exit. She hadn't been as presumptuous as he made her out to be. True, she had said a few things here or there, but in general she was quiet and well-mannered. Why was he pretending as if he knew her? Why had he been rude? Why was he being hospitable? "Why are you allowing me to stay here?"

He glanced back at her. "Colby wanted you to stay some place on Earth."

Her brow rose. _Is that the whole truth?_ Regardless of his intentions, though, she had to admit it was still a generous act. "Mr. Stark?"

He paused.

Her tongue rolled in her mouth momentarily. "Thank you."

In return, Stark studied her momentarily before giving a slight nod. "That's what I'm here for, Keeva."

_*DPO*_

He was sure the clock would chime two at any time as he entered the silent living room and moved toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He was attempting to finish a bronze Star Wars ball he had created. It hadn't been easy—the thing wouldn't levitate.

Tony reached the coffee maker. He frowned as he noted the recently-washed, empty pot. How was he supposed to stay awake now? A soft groan behind him drew his attention. He glanced to see Declan's daughter turning back and forth on the couch.

He softly walked toward her, brow raised in question. _What's she doing up?_

She gasped as she fell to the floor. Whimpering softly, she struggled to rise. It was a pathetic sight—like a turtle that had flipped over onto its shell.

He knelt next to her, causing her to look up at him as soft sharp breaths left her lungs. He gingerly picked her up and placed her back on the couch, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Glancing to the white cup on the coffee table, he noticed it was still full.

From Pepper's ramblings earlier, he somewhat gathered that the tea was supposed to help with the obvious pain she was now in. _That might be why she's in pain. She didn't drink any of it. _He shook his head._ What an idiot. _If Colby hadn't stated Stark needed to take care of her, he would have left her on the couch as a lesson for her foolishness.

With a sigh, he took her cup, walked to the microwave, and warmed the tea inside. When he returned to her side, she was rubbing the sleep from her murky brown eyes. Tony hesitated before extending the cup to her. _I don't remember brown._

In her tired haze, her nose wrinkled and upper lip pulled back slightly. "No, thanks."

"Tea snob," he grumbled and brought the cup to his lips. _I try to do something nice…_

"Don't!" Her left arm rose to grab the cup. She lost her balance and tumbled.

The cup fell from his hands and shattered on the floor as he shifted to save her. Tony repositioned her on the couch before settling onto the coffee table. "Why can't I drink it?"

Her breath came in short gasp as a grimace crossed her face. "It's a sedative… pain reliever… It'll… kill-a mortal."

"And it doesn't harm you?"

She swallowed a soft groan as she shook her head.

Tony sighed as he walked back to the kitchen and dug through his cupboards in a second attempt to help her. After several minutes, he finally pulled out a white bottle and looked at her. "Ibuprofen?"

Her slightly glazed eyes focused on him and she shook her head. "My stomach can't handle it."

His brow rose. Helping her was becoming a chore. _Who can't handle medicine? _"You're kidding."

"I'm immortal. Not everything works the same."

He returned the bottle to the cabinet before grabbing the box of tea from the counter. "J.A.R.V.I.S., dim the lights." In the next second, lights from under the cabinets rose. He scanned the back of the box, then dug through the cupboards for a tea kettle. _There has to be one here somewhere. It's not like I throw that useless crap away._ After finding one, he filled it with water and set it on the stove to warm.

"Who's… Jarvis?"

"The house," Tony mumbled before he turned back to her. "Are you in pain?"

Keeva shook her head and gasped. "I'll be okay."

His brow rose slightly, and he chuckled darkly. "Well, aren't you the little bullshit artist? How'd you end up on the couch?"

Keeva blinked as she turned her gaze on the ceiling. "Miss Potts said to put me here."

"Probably the smartest thing. You look like you need a bed, though."

She didn't respond. The fingers of her free hand dug into the cushion—strangling the life out of it. Tony turned back to the cupboard, pulled out another cup and tossed a tea bag in it. When the kettle whistled, he poured the water into the cup and waited.

Several minutes passed before he took the bag out and tossed it in the trash. After adding milk and honey, he poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a glance at the scotch, shrugged and stirred in a small amount to the tea. With drinks in hand, he approached the couch again and handed her the cup.

As before, her nose wrinkled, but she took it anyway. After sniffing it, she sipped. He watched as her lips pursed and brow furrowed. A few moments later, she took a longer sip.

"Better?"

Keeva looked at him—shoulders slumping slightly—and nodded. "Thank you."

He sipped his drink. "It's the scotch—made from a good year."

Silence spread through the room for several minutes, allowing him to watch her as she studied the tea. Tony was surprised that she looked nothing like her father. Perhaps her mother slept around. From his vague memory of her mother he didn't recall dark brown hair. However, he didn't recall brown hair on Keeva, either. _Hasn't aged, doesn't look like I remember; something's not right._

She took a sip of tea and looked at him. "Are you going to clean the glass off the floor?"

"_Your_ mess, you mean?" he deadpanned. "You're going to clean it in the morning."

Her wide eyes alerted him to the fact she didn't understand sarcasm.

_Figures. _He shook his head. "Never mind. Maid'll get it in the morning. She needs to earn her keep."

She nodded slowly, allowing another awkward pause to enter the room before speaking again. "You still haven't explained who Jarvis is."

"_J.A.R.V.I.S._ is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System."

"Oh… _J.A.R.V.I.S_…" Her lips pursed. "I don't understand."

Tony sighed. _How incompetent is she?_ "I said he's the house. He controls everything that happens inside it. Isn't that right, J?"

"Correct, sir," replied the A.I.

He reached forward to steady the tea cup as she startled at the disembodied voice. "He won't hurt you."

She glanced around before nodding softly. The skeptical look on her face however when paired with a random glance around the house every few minutes said she didn't believe him. He pursed his lips. _Bullshit artist._

Nonetheless, Keeva didn't say another word as she finished her tea and held out the cup.

He gritted his teeth, slowly hissing a sigh. "I don't take things from people."

Her brow rose and she reached to place it on the coffee table. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but resigned to yawning and leaning back against the pillow. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

He watched as her brown hair fell across her face and her eyes closed. "That's what I'm here for, Keeva."

_*DPO*_

She wasn't sure how long she slept—she wagered days—but when she awoke, she was in a sea of white. Fear immediately gripped her as she struggled to look around. Her brow rose as the spinning world slowed to a stop.

Skylar was in a room on a cozy bed. Her left foot was propped up on pillows while her right arm lay across her stomach. Glancing to the dark wooden table on her left, she noticed a bottle of water that had been placed there. She wondered who was taking care of her. _Miss Potts?_

Yawning, she attempted to stretch, and then struggled to sit up. After a few grimacing minutes, she managed to maneuver to the edge of the bed. Her eyes glanced up to an open door which held a bathroom inside. Her face lit up. _I need a shower._

Grabbing a crutch provided by Solea, Skylar pulled herself to her feet—_foot. _From there, she slowly limped to the bathroom. A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow. She'd never been that helpless before and she wouldn't be in this predicament if she hadn't been trying to—

Taking a breath, she was partly surprised to find the bathroom connected with a hallway. After struggling to shut both doors, she looked at the shower. Her shoulders slumped. There was no way she was going to stand for that long. Her eyes maneuvered to the claw-foot tub a few feet to the left. _That might work._

By the time she reached the tub, she was winded and in pain again. Perhaps if she could just get into the water, she would feel better. Her eyes lowered to her shirt as she began attempting to pull it up. Skylar winced as the muscles surrounding her rib cage shifted and sent a sharp pain through her ribs—two of which were still mending.

A tear slid down her cheek as she realized her desire for a shower was hopeless. _I've never been so use—_

"What is it you're trying to accomplish?"

Startled, Skylar looked over at the door and tried to brush away her tears. Stark leaned against the doorframe as if he hadn't a care in the world. _When did he come in? Why didn't I hear the door?_

For a moment, he seemed to have trouble debating what emotion his face wanted to portray—_pity or amusement._ The fragment of a smirk slid onto his features. "I've been watching you for about five minutes, and you've done nothing with your life."

Was she supposed to laugh? Was he expecting to be funny? "I just want a shower."

"Good, because you reek of hospital."

Her cheeks reddened, and she lowered her gaze to the floor. Why couldn't Colby have just let her go home? That would be best for everyone involved. At least there she would only have to deal with a scolding.

"So how do you plan on accomplishing that?" he asked.

Skylar glanced up as her brow rose._ Accomplish?_ _Oh… A shower._ She shrugged and swallowed a whimper. "I don't know."

Tony sighed. "Can you stand here a little longer?"

She bit her lip before shrugging and nodding slightly.

"I'll be back."

During the ten minutes that passed, she limped to sit on the toilet. Pain raced through her body seeming like bolts of electricity and several times she almost vomited. When he finally appeared in the doorway again, he held a silver roll, black plastic bags, and her tank top and shorts.

Her brow furrowed. "How'd you get—"

"I took the liberty of going through your suitcase." He knelt next to her and began wrapping the cast on her leg in plastic.

"You did what?!"

He paused and looked up at her with a smirk. "So you do have more emotions than scared lizard."

"Huh?" Skylar hesitated, biting on her lip. She watched as he picked up the silver roll. "What is that?"

He pulled off a piece. "Duct tape." He put it over her mouth and moved to wrap her arm.

With her free arm she winced as she tugged the duct tape half-off. "Ow…"

"I particularly like the cute little navy blue panties with the light blue embroidering. Those were flowers on them, right?"

She grimaced, teeth slightly bared, as her face turned beet red—duct tape hanging from her cheek.

He finished and looked up at her. "And you apparently have more expressions as well." He yanked off the tape, causing her to gasp.

"You're a creep. Siotus," she spat. _What sort of person goes through someone's luggage?_

"First, that's a Latin mix isn't it? Who uses Latin anymore?" he replied as he leaned back. "Second, I'm letting you stay in my abode, so don't disrespect me. Third, I'm not a creep. You're not really as young as you look. You're, what, two years younger than I am?"

Skylar looked away. He _was_ allowing her to stay in his house. She would have words with Colby when he came to visit. _If…_ Her shoulders slumped as her voice lowered to a whisper. "Not exactly two… But, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

He shook his head as he pulled a black bag over her right arm and taped that as well. "Look alive. You have to put on the shirt and shorts. I could do it for you if you—"

"I can do it," she snapped as she felt her cheeks reddened again. "I'm not completely useless."

A brow rose and he studied her momentarily. "Never said you were."

* * *

**Hope your week's gone well. Thanks for the reviews and follows! I love you all.**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts in the box below!**


	6. Dismissed

"_There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."__  
__―Arthur Conan Doyle_

Shuffling his helmet to his other hand, Tony looked at the blue alien in the cell. Kang held his head in his hands and seemed unaware that Stark had approached. Tony had never seen a man—_or alien_—so defeated and momentarily felt pity on him. In the next instant, he shifted slightly, causing his shoulder to screech in pain—reminding him of the battle they'd just won against Kang.

_Stupid alien._

"_You_ destroyed it," Kang whispered softly.

Tony's brow rose as he moved closer to the electrical barrier that was keeping the alien contained. "Destroyed what?"

"Everything."

_Ambiguous bastard. _"What's 'everything'?"

The alien shook his head slowly. "The world as you know it—as _I_ knew it."

Tony scoffed. "That so?"

"Oh, yes," Kang hissed softly. "I know because I have seen the future. I know what it offers." He looked up at Tony—dark eyes boring into him. "However, I did not realize this went beyond the decisions of Captain America. This is _much_ worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stark flipped his helmet under his other arm. _Decisions?_

"It means the worst is yet to come. Your actions, Iron Man, will affect millions of lives far beyond your simple-minded scope."

Tony rolled his eyes. If Kang wasn't going to explain, then Stark was wasting his time. He turned to leave. "Funny, your scope's looking a bit simple in here. Maybe if you hadn't tried to destroy New York—"

"Your fun and games will get you nowhere," Kang interrupted, causing Tony to pause. "You will never learn and the future is doomed because of you and Captain America."

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. What had the alien seen? "I like to think I make my own future. Have fun singing the blues."

_*DPO*_

The dark prince slowly walked through the aisles of the massive library. The vague scent of old, worn books lingered about him, bringing a feeling of peace. He pulled an aged hardback from the shelf and smiled. Dante's_ Inferno._

"Loki, what is it about that book that fascinates you so?"

Shock washed upon his face as he looked up at Frigga. "Mother, I—"

The Queen of Asgard reached out and gently removed the book from his grasp. "I do not understand why you bother with mortal tales that do you no good." She turned it over in her hands. "This will tell you nothing of what you need to hear, Loki."

He folded his hands in front of him. The book wasn't telling him much, considering it spoke of nine imaginary circles of the mortal Hell. He glanced to the side—pretending to be bored. "What is it I need to hear?"

Frigga's gaze rose to catch his, and she studied him for several breathless moments before sighing. "I heard what you did for Declan and Cailee's daughter. That was kind of you."

"Their son still thinks I am to blame for the emperor's disappearance." Loki swallowed a wince. Surely his mother knew he had killed the man. _I'm lying to her…_

"The emperor deserved the death he received. It was just when you take into consideration the offenses he had caused," Frigga commented quietly. "And regardless of what you did to that man, I am sure Colby is grateful. His sister would have died if not for you, and he would have felt responsible."

"Did you see that in one of your _visions_?" he questioned with a roll of his eyes. _Able to see the future and yet, she tells nothing of its secrets._

When she didn't immediately respond, he turned to her. Loki wet his lips as Frigga studied him. The look in her eyes was one he couldn't quite place. She wasn't angry at him for his disrespectful comment, but there was something else, something deeper. _Worry? Concern? There's something she's not telling me._

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Despite your dark thoughts, you are very loved, my son."

His arms folded across his chest. "Yes, because everyone loves a frost giant."

Frigga sighed softly as her hand fell from his face, and she handed him the book. "Loki, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

The dark prince pursed his lips as he watched her exit. If there was one thing he despised about his mother, it was the fact she kept secrets from him. Shaking his head, he placed the book on its shelf and looked at the ground. "Frost giants are nothing but a nuisance."

_*DPO*_

"So, describe this face."

Tony slid a glass of scotch across the counter as he looked at Colby. "I don't have exact details, but Banner said his alter-ego saw a face in the ground that was taunting him."

Colby leaned back on the stool as he pressed the glass to his lips. After a sip, he sighed. "What do you think of it?"

Tony hopped on the counter and gingerly leaned against the cabinets in the kitchen in an attempt to avoid hitting bruises left from the battle with Kang. He took a long sip of scotch. _Much needed after today…_

When Colby happened to stop by to check on Keeva, Stark had taken the opportunity to question him about the oddities arising. "It's possible he was seeing things. However, Hulk isn't like that."

"Hulk is the alter-ego?"

Stark nodded. "Yeah, and he can be dangerous. This isn't his first offense. In most cases, he's only trying to defend himself, though."

"And in this case?"

He took a breath. "I think he saw the face. I know it sounds weird because we didn't find any evidence, but it sounds like magic."

"Who are you thinking to accuse of the crime?"

Tony hesitated. "I'd never tell Thor unless I have proof, but I think it was Loki."

Colby remained silent as he took another sip. After swirling the scotch around the glass, he placed it on the counter and looked at Stark. "I trust none of this conversation will leave the room."

"Cross my heart, hope to die—"

"I do not need to hear a child's promise."

Tony shook his head. "I won't tell him anything. Do you need me to sign in blood or offer up my imaginary firstborn?"

"Just the firstborn, Stark." Amusement momentarily danced in Colby's eyes at his joke before he shook his head. "I cannot say for sure, but from what you've said, it sounds other-worldly. I would be willing to believe magic did, in fact, cause the face to appear. Is there anyone else you know with that kind of power?"

"Honestly," Stark said with a slight shrug, "not here."

Colby nodded. "I am almost certain that Loki has the capability to accomplish such a feat."

"But Thor thinks he's recovering."

"Yes," Colby replied with a heavy sigh and drained his glass. "It is doubtful, though. He attacked Asgard with the desire to rule it. Those ambitions do not disappear overnight."

"If you don't trust the psycho," Tony responded with a sip of his scotch, "then why did you ask him to help you find your sister?"

"You've heard of the saying desperate times call for desperate measures, I assume? I was left with no better option," Colby growled slightly. "He has been nothing but trouble for as long as I remember. I am partly relieved he's finally decided on a new target. I should just say he's your problem now." A smirk formed on his lips.

Tony's shoulders suddenly relaxed. Before he had lost contact with Declan and his children, he often drank with Colby while they laughed and cracked jokes. Despite the awkward beginning, it was nice to seemingly fall back into that routine. "I have another question."

"Ask if you must," he quipped.

"Have you heard of Kang the Conqueror?"

Colby's brow furrowed. "Should I be concerned?"

Tony shrugged as his head tilted slightly. "Depends on what you're normally concerned about. If a blue time-shifting alien is normal and of no concern, then take a breather, things are fine."

Colby looked at him momentarily as his lips pursed before he leaned forward and grabbed the scotch. For a moment, he looked as if he'd start drinking out of the bottle. Instead, he filled his glass to the brim. "Was Thor there?"

"Yep, said he'd faced something almost that bad before in Asgard. However, he struggled—big time."

Colby slowly nodded and looked at Stark. "You said this Kang could time-shift?"

He shrugged. "From all appearances. We did go to another time period. And he said he was Kang from the 40th century… Or was it 41st?"

Colby leaned back in the chair as he took a large swig of Scotch. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Time-shifting is borderline illegal—at least in this age and era."

"Borderline?"

"Depends on how it's used. In certain aspects, it's allowed. In the case of this Kang, it would be illegal." Colby sighed. "Regardless, it's not entirely astonishing to find beings that can use time, but fortunately, it's not exceedingly common either."

"What else can you tell me about it?" Tony questioned as he sipped at his Scotch and massaged a muscle in his shoulder. _Remember to schedule an appointment with my masseuse._ "Have you heard of a future getting wiped out? Or someone being caught in it and erased from existence?"

He shrugged and shifted on the stool as his eyes turned upon the glass in his hand. "That's not entirely my area of expertise. I can speculate at best. Is this what the time traveler did?"

Stark ran a finger around the rim of his glass. "Apparently Kang's girl, Princess Rovanna, got caught up in the future getting erased. It almost erased her. We're working to save her. Or trying."

"Skylar knows a bit more—_if_ she'll tell you. She took a course on those types of things in school, but it's not often spoken about." Colby took a breath and looked up as Pepper entered the room with a silver tray. His face fell upon it, seeing it mostly full of food. "Has she not eaten?"

Pepper shook her head as she placed the tray in the sink. "She keeps falling asleep after a few bites."

"I was told that was a possibility." Colby sighed softly before rising and placing his glass in the sink. He hesitated momentarily before looking at Stark. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I will see if anyone has heard anything about your comrade's issue."

"Before you go…" Tony watched as Colby turned to him with a raised brow before he continued. "Last question, I promise. What does _Siotus _mean?"

The corner of Colby's lips twitched. "What did you do that caused Skylar to call you that?"

"I was trying to help her shower."

He looked doubtful, but quite amused. "You must have done something more. She called you the equivalent of your mortal term for child molester."

"I was _not_ molesting her—I don't do that. Plus, despite the fact she looks sixteen, she's not."

Colby shook his head and chuckled once. "I'll see you around, Stark. Again, thank you."

Tony watched as a swirl of dark smoke enveloped Colby and disappeared. He looked down at the flooring. If the man wasn't concerned about the fact his sister basically called him a child molester that could mean one of two things. Either Colby thought he had put the fear of God in him so that he wouldn't touch her, or that she was a force to be reckoned with. _I hope it's the first, even though the second might be fun._

"What comrade issue?"

He startled and looked up to see Pepper's arms crossed, brow raised. "That Banner thing you saw on the news. We discussed it… sort of."

She hesitated as if she wanted to press the issue further before her arms settled as her sides. "I think he should be more concerned about his sister."

Tony stiffened. "Why's that?"

"She's not eating very much. She's already lost weight. If he _cares_ and if _you're_ supposed to be watching her, there's obviously something wrong."

He hopped off the counter and headed for his workshop. "It's none of our concern, Potts. I'm getting paid to give her a roof over her head. Nothing more, nothing less."

_*DPO*_

Skylar startled awake as fingers jabbed at a bruised rib. A whimper escaped her lips as she looked up to see Solea inspecting her. _What?_

The brunette elf smiled down at her. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

Her brow furrowed as she blinked. Through squinted eyes, she glanced around the sterile white room. _Doctor's office?_ "Like I was smashed by a giant metal robot."

"What still hurts?"

"What doesn't?" She shook her head, trying to clear away her grogginess. "How did I—"

"Are you drinking the tea?"

Skylar shrugged and winced as Solea continued to poke and prod. Another whimper left her lips. _How did I end up in here?_ "The girl made a horrible cup. I thought I was drinking sock water. But she's nice. Occasionally, she'll talk with me if I'm up. The guy, on the other hand, makes a really good cup with milk and honey. However, he's an arse. And I don't know why Colby stuck me with him. I swear, when I can move again I'm going to shred Colby's wings."

"That _guy_," said a voice from the corner of the room, "has a name, and it's Stark. I also add scotch to the tea. That might be why you're tired all the time—lightweight."

Skylar startled as she looked to a chair where Stark slumped. Her brow rose as her jaw dropped slightly. _Why's he here?_

"Oh, am I intruding?" he asked as he flipped the page of the magazine in his hands. "Maybe that's because I'm such an _arse_."

She closed her mouth as she cleared her throat. "There's a waiting room for a _reason_." Skylar looked at the elf. "Did you allow him in here?"

Solea's brow rose. "Do you not remember leaning on him for support?"

Skylar blinked. _He helped me in?_ "Yes, I do remember. Forgive me. I wasn't clear on what you were referring to."

"Good, I'm glad you're not having issues with your memory."

The elf walked to the door and dimmed the lights. She then returned next to the exam table and waved a hand over Skylar's body. In moments, a skeletal outline appeared hovering a few inches above Skylar. With a touch of her finger, Solea isolated the right forearm.

"It appears as if you're going to need a few more days of recovery," Solea said as she pointed to a small bright white line on the ulna. "This type of break is a Monteggia fracture—which appears to be healing quite nicely." She waved a hand and brought up a picture of a broken ulna. The radius in the picture was dislocated from the wrist. "This was your arm when you first came in. With the amount of force it took to break this bone, I'm surprised the radius didn't break as well. If you look at the difference between then and now, you appear to be almost healed."

"So that means no more cast?"

Solea shook her head. "Not entirely. It's still going to need another week to heal up. But it's not your arm I'm concerned about."

She snapped her fingers. The pictures of the arm disappeared, only to be replaced by images of the left leg. She immediately pointed to a bright white line on the thigh midway between the pelvis and the knee "You were lucky your femoral shaft only cracked and didn't break. If it had, it would have required surgery along with a slew of other treatments. Your tibia, on the other hand, was obviously not as lucky. If you did not have your healing gift, this oblique break would have required metal and pins." She pointed to a bright white section on the tibia. "It is nearly healed, but not enough that I would chance taking it out of a cast."

Skylar swallowed roughly as her prognosis was handed out to her. If she wasn't healed, that meant…_ I have to stay on Midgard longer?_

"But I'm obviously okay!" Skylar snapped suddenly as she forced herself into a seated position. "It's healed. You basically said so yourself."

"Those white lines mean it's _still_ healing."

"But I'm okay. I can walk without casts and—"

"Skylar, I am not allowing you to leave without a cast. You need medical attention. I didn't even touch on how your lungs are still heal—"

Skylar's gaze narrowed. "But I'm clearly fine!"

Solea straightened up as the images faded. "You are going to have another cast put on your leg and a soft cast on your arm. You have no choice in the matter. And that's _final_. Now, I'm going to get your blood work. I'll be right back."

Skylar's jaw locked as the elf marched from the room. Her glare turned toward the floor. _Stupid elf. Thinks she's help—_ She startled as the lights turned up. Wide eyes turned to see Tony standing by the light switch. She'd forgotten he was in the room since he'd been so quiet.

"What was that image of your bone made from? It looked like a hologram."

She took a deep breath as her jaw relaxed. "It's similar. More… magic-based."

Tony walked to the examination table and placed the magazine on the edge. "What would she have done if she found out you can't remember things?"

Red colored her cheeks and she shrugged. Her gaze turned on the magazine. The headline in the corner read:_ The End of Shifters?_ She swallowed. _Colby…_

Skylar shook her head. "I don't know what Solea would do. Maybe a CAT scan, psychological evaluation…"

"You mean you haven't already had those?" he quipped gently.

Skylar rolled her eyes and sighed. The truth was, it probably had nothing to do with her mind. She did have a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the tea. Everything from before she had started drinking the tea was crystal clear in her mind. _The tea isn't supposed to mess with my mind, though._

"You don't remember making us appear here, do you?"

"I beg your pardon?" She looked up at him.

Tony was studying her intently. She imagined he didn't quite believe everything she said. "You made us appear here."

"I phased?" she questioned as her brow rose.

"Phasing?" He shifted his weight to his other foot. "Is that what you call that trick?"

She nodded.

"It's not very comfortable," Tony replied. "The world turns to grayscale, then black as it pixelates and caves in around you. Even if you're not claustrophobic, that would make you claustrophobic. And just when you feel as though you've died, the world comes back into view. It's _extremely_ uncomfortable."

"You don't need to get used to it. You won't have to deal with it after you've gotten rid of me." Skylar held back a wince as she looked toward the ceiling. It wasn't her fault that phasing felt like that. She took a deep breath.

"Does everyone normally treat you like a child?"

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she looked at him, but made no move to reply. The truth was, it wasn't uncommon for the people in her life to treat her as though she was five.

Tony shrugged and crossed his arms. He moved back towards the chair. "I guess when you _look_ and _act_ the part, you receive what's _appropriate_."

_*DPO*_

"You're needed in New York. The Avengers need you. _Stark Industries_ needs you."

Tony crossed his arms and looked at the monitor in front of him displaying a new armor model. _I need this to assemble like the Mark V. I wonder if the new metal will be able to do that and retain its strength._

"Are you even listening, Tony?"

He finally glanced up at Pepper, who'd been hounding him for ten minutes now about nonsense. If he could, he'd lock himself up in his garage forever tinkering with things, instead of attending monotonous meetings or half-listening to the woman before him. "The Avengers have been fine, Pep. I've even brought them out here twice—"

"You can't keep flying them out here! You need to be with—"

"Vid-phone works well too—the new prototype I made is top of the line."

"It's not the same as being _in_ New York," Pepper responded. "You need to start taking responsibility."

"I really can't do anything until I'm off babysitting duty. Or bitch duty, since she seems to have an attitude."

He heard a _tsk_ from her. "It's not really babysitting. The poor girl has been passed out nearly the entire time. I really can't do anything about her attitude since I haven't seen it—"

"Yeah, she's super sweet to you. Even lying about the tea you made her, so she didn't step on any toes," Tony said as he shut off the monitor. "She likened it to sock water."

Pepper's eyes widened momentarily before she shook her head. "Regardless of what she thinks of my tea, why did you agree? We both know you're clearly not the responsible one."

"That's where you come in. You can do all that for me." Tony looked at her. "And I agreed because her brother offered trade in exchange."

"So, she's basically bartered goods? Does she know this? That might explain why she's rude to you."

"I'm not that dense, Pep. I didn't tell her. And _don't_ go running off to tell her. I don't think Colby wants her knowing."

Pepper crossed her arms. "What are you receiving in exchange?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's a metal in the other realms that I want to get a hold of. It'll strengthen the Iron Man. And I'm not about to lose out on that because I told that girl something I shouldn't have."

Pepper's brow furrowed momentarily. "Tony, who are we dealing with?"

"_I'm _dealing with a friend of my old man's. If you want more information access the Corbel files," he responded. "Howard was in business with their father, Declan. It helped advance technologies here. They have materials we don't have here and Declan only dealt with Howard so it was a monopoly."

She was silent for a few moments while she processed the information. "Are they dangerous?"

"Everything's dangerous."

Pepper nodded slowly before looking at him again. "I still think that girl should know, Tony. I think she'll have a tougher time dealing with the idea later on—"

"I'm done with this conversation, Potts. I'm going to bed." Tony rolled his eyes and left his garage.

As he walked up the stairs to his room, Stark paused at the top of the stairway. He stiffened as he witnessed a figure in a knee-length white cloak with white soft-leather boots. In moments, the figure's head turned toward him and he was lost in a sea of bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

The woman shifted slightly. Her voice was soft—timid almost—when she spoke. "I'm here to visit Skylar."

Tony walked to her and held out his hand. "Tony Stark. This is my house you're visiting in."

Her blue eyes widened, and she hesitated before shaking his hand.

He stiffened slightly. "I take it you've heard of me."

"You don't remember me?" She pursed her lips before pulling back her white hood to reveal light—almost white—blonde hair. The tips of her ears were gently pointed.

Stark bit the inside of his cheek as a memory slowly poked through. "Zoey. You were always around Keeva. And you had the biggest crush on—"

"We don't speak of those days," she interrupted. Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she held up her hands. "Anyway, yes. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to check up on _Skylar_."

He smirked at her correction. "I'm taking care of her, you know."

Zoey slightly opened her mouth as if to argue before shutting it. She shrugged. "You cannot believe that Colby has left his sister alone with you? You cannot believe no one is to check on her."

"Others have been here?"

She nodded. "We were informed not to bother you, but someone is always around." She turned for the room. "Good day, Mr. Stark."

Wide eyed and confused, Tony watched as Zoey walked into the bedroom. _Did I just get dismissed in my own home?_

* * *

**Hope your weeks gone well, lovelies! Make your life easier and hit the follow button!**

**Remember to leave some love!**


	7. Fashionably Late

"_That is just the way with some people.__  
__They get down on a thing when they don't know nothing about it."__  
__―Mark Twain_

"I really don't know what I did to her."

"You don't think going through her suitcase might have upset her a bit?"

"Wasn't like I meant it." Tony dodged a half-hearted punch from Steve and straightened up. Three days after getting rid of Colby's sister, he was back in New York, boxing in the gym at the tower with Wing Tips. "What happened, old man? Get tired?"

"It was still her personal space," Steve replied as he kept moving from foot to foot. In seconds, his gloved hand connected with Tony's stomach. "Never drop your guard until the match is over."

Stark immediately bowed over with his arms across his stomach as a whistle screeched in his ears. _Shit… _A mumbling in the distance drew his attention and he gasped for breath. He looked up to see Steve looking at him through the haze.

"You okay, Tony?"

He took another breath through clenched teeth as he stood up and gave a week nod. "I'll… be fine."

"It's okay to admit pain."

Tony rolled his eyes and took a deeper breath. As he attempted to get his mind off the pain, he found himself bristling. _Why is Steve defending her actions?_ "Anyway, she was staying… in _my_ house. What gives her… the right to be so rude?"

Steve was silent for a few moments as he stepped out of the ring and took off his gloves. He then looked up at Tony. "Haven't you ever been sick and in pain? It's not a pleasant experience, and it does things to you."

"I'm telling you, Steve… this is not the same thing," he objected as he leaned against the ropes. A few moments passed as Tony caught his breath before he continued. "She acted high and mighty. I've never seen that from either of them. Where does she get off—"

"You don't know her background," Rogers interrupted. "You knew them _five_ years ago. A lot changes during that long a span."

"You would know," Tony growled as he ripped off his gloves.

"Don't get nasty with me, Stark. You brought up the issue." He sighed and walked toward the treadmills. Reaching one, he climbed on and started an easy jog. "You claim she wasn't like that before. You also claim she looked younger than she should have been. The fact is even if you hadn't seen Colby or his sister _in a week,_ something could change them. Experiences shape people. They can turn them into someone else. The truth _is,_ you don't _know_ who they are anymore. Despite Colby seeming nice, he could have had an ulterior motive. Signing that contract without knowing those facts could be extremely dangerous."

"I was in business with their father—"

"Whom you have yet to see."

Tony sighed. Climbing out of the ring, he walked over and started the treadmill next to Rogers. As he began a light jog as well, he contemplated what Steve was saying. Rogers wasn't entirely wrong. He made a good point about knowing—or not knowing—Colby and his sister. _But I need that metal—_

"Why do you want her to like you?"

Tony glanced over, brow raised. "What?"

"You heard me," Steve replied. "Why is it imperative that she likes you?"

_Does he really not see it?_ "I always remember her father holding her opinion with high regards—she didn't always act like a bitch. If she doesn't like me, who knows if I lose that contract."

"What's so special about that metal, anyway?"

Stark hopped on the side rails and looked at him. "Your shield, it's made of a Vibranium and Adamantium mix. It's strong, it's durable, and it can defend you against even Thor. The alloy in my armor can't do that."

"So create it, just like the shield."

He shook his head. "You don't get it. This mineral he's offering would be stronger than your shield. It can protect me if I ever get into a tiff with Hulk again. It would allow me to go into space without concern. It guards against basic magic—and after dealing with Amora on several occasions, I'd kill to get my hands on it."

Steve stopped his tread mill and turned to Stark. "Colby offered this to you in exchange for watching his sister?"

"I obviously got the better end of the deal."

The hesitation in Roger's eyes made Tony falter for a moment. Something about the deal seemed to put Steve on edge. Normally, Stark wouldn't care, but the slight pallor of his friend's face caused him to worry for a moment. Perhaps, for the first time, Tony didn't know what he was walking into.

It was several minutes before Steve licked his lips and quietly responded, "What is this stuff worth?"

"The price of a roof over his sister's head while she recovered."

"So what's _she_ worth?"

The small moment of panic fled as Stark rolled his eyes. _He's just being overly dramatic._ "Doesn't matter. I don't have her anymore."

"You _should_ be more worried, Tony." Steve sighed and shook his head. "Regardless, I think you're forgetting something. They—Colby _and_ his sister—are not like us. Look at Thor. He has that same way of looking down on us from time to time, as if we're lesser beings. We believe Loki's whole idea is to eventually rule us. Despite what Thor thinks, I wouldn't be surprised if Loki caused a war over it. That girl is probably the same way. They all seem to despise us in some form, because we are not like them. She is still young for their kind, right? Maybe she hasn't learned yet."

"She's not as young as people think." He sighed before walking to the elevator. Some days, he hated that Steve always tried to view things from both sides. "I'm going to take a shower. And by this time tomorrow, I'll have forgotten all about this mess."

_*DPO*_

Readjusting her bag over her shoulder, Skylar made her way towards the small town. Despite leaving Midgard three days ago, she had walked from the nearest portal to her home. Even though she desperately wanted to sleep in her own bed, she needed the time to think.

_How did I end up on Xartor? _The last thing she remembered before the gladiator realm was falling asleep in her own bed. There was no reason she should have phased. She had never been to Xartor—it was off-limits for a reason. And it's not like she had many enemies. In the last five years she'd pretty much stopped talking to everyone outside the town of Lancastor where she lived in. In fact, the majority of everyone thought she had vanished.

Sighing, her thoughts turned toward a conversation she had had while in Midgard. A few days before she was given the green light to leave, she had been approached by one of her mother's advisors: Tarjeten.

Her mother had hired the man two years prior and he'd been very good at the job—always punctual, kept secrets, helped out in situations. He'd been classmates with Colby throughout their schooling years—which made him a shoe-in for the job.

"_...the world's greatest marksman..."_

_Skylar's eyes fluttered shut momentarily as the announcer spoke in a monotone about a man with a bow and arrow. She almost missed the man load and fire an arrow. He was supposedly not only the greatest marksman but part of some team called the Avengers._

_"I'm surprised you're watching Midgardian shows."_

_"Archery," she mumbled before she took a breath and looked at Tarjeten, who settled on the edge of her bed. "To what do I owe this visit?"_

_He ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair as crisp, friendly brown eyes settled on her. "I'm checking up on you. I imagine Colby did not inform Cailee of your injuries."_

_"No, and do **not** rat him out," she growled._

_"I've always been on your side."_

_Skylar sighed. That was true. "I just don't want Mother finding out."_

_"I won't tell her." He looked around the room. "This is nicer than your home. Is that why you agreed to stay here?"_

_"I didn't have a choice. Colby chose."_

_Tarjeten nodded. "Still is a nice place. However, you should not be with mortals. It's dangerous."_

_She sighed. "Everything's dangerous, Tarjeten. I could suffocate from my pillow case in my room or end up impaling myself on a chair leg. I highly doubt the mortal will be my demise."_

Mortals weren't always the best things to be around. They often brought some form of sorrow with them. She didn't blame Tarjeten for being leery of the race. His worries and fears were well-founded—something she couldn't begin to have empathy for. And despite staying with a mortal for nearly a month, she couldn't say she had any more faith in the race than before she'd been injured.

A soft whine pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing up, she was met by an enormous obsidian wolf. Her hands rose as it rushed her—almost knocking her to the ground. Threading her fingers through its soft fur, she hugged it around the neck.

"Hi, Jacamo."

The wolf—known as a _lescus_—pulled back and looked at her. "You've sure been gone long enough. Rumor had it you were set to come home three days ago. What took you so long? Get lost?"

"Whoa, inquisitor. I… needed time to think."

The lescus stiffened slightly as his grey eyes widened and his long tail fluttered against the ground. "About?"

"Just how I got to Xartor, and…" She hesitated as she continued toward the town. What were the chances he would approve of her thoughts? "The mortal realm."

He flashed her a wide smile. "Really? Are you thinking of opening those borders again so we can travel there?"

"I didn't shut down their borders, Jac," she replied and entered the town gates. Her eyes scanned over the cramped houses in red, grey, and black. _Dreary as always._ "Besides, what do I look like? A _goddess_?"

Jac snorted in amusement.

A smile spread across her face. The fact mortals referred to the Asgardians as gods was always a joke. _Even **they **have numerous faults._

Skylar placed a hand on his neck as they walked. "What could Midgard possibly hold for you?"

"I hate when you use that Asgardian slang. It's _Earth_," Jac growled before wagging his tail. "And I don't know what I would there go for anymore. I miss Stark's kid. He was fun. Pity what happened to him."

"He's not the same."

Jac paused. It was several moments before he trotted to catch up. "What do you mean _he's not_? Are you saying he's… _alive_?"

She sighed. "Yes. Apparently, he still exists."

"What?! Then why are we not there?!"

"He's turned into a mortal, attitude and all," she growled and narrowed her gaze on him.

Jac pursed his lips momentarily before rolling his eyes and huffing. "We'll discuss this when we get home."

Skylar looked at him, brow raised in silent question.

"Every time you haven't slept," he pointed out, "and you listen to Tarjeten's _crusade_ against that species, you get moody and racist."

Her jaw clenched momentarily. "How dare you—"

Jac sat and pointed to the house. "March."

"April," she muttered and crossed her arms as she stomped toward the house.

"Yeah, yeah, smartass. Then comes May. Get your tail into the house and go to bed." Jac trotted to catch up. "And if you treated Stark's kid with that attitude, I can't imagine _why_ he wasn't pleasant."

"_You_ didn't have to deal with him."

Jac rolled his eyes. "And _you've_ never had to deal with yourself when you're in a pissy mood."

Sighing, Skylar approached the grey and white townhouse sandwiched between several others just like it. She opened the door and entered, followed close behind by Jac. She was immediately met by a dingy, narrow passage which held a small family room and kitchen at the end. A staircase lined the hallway leading to the upper floors. The scent of dust reached her nose, and she sneezed.

She bit her lip as she glanced to Jac. "Is she here?"

The lescus shook his head. "Hasn't been home in two days."

Skylar crept up the narrow stairs to the third floor. "Where does Mum think I've been?"

"Etiquette lessons for the past ten weeks."

"Ten weeks!" Skylar exclaimed and looked at him, wide-eyed. "I've been gone _that_ long?!"

He nodded and led the way into her room. "You've just spent about four weeks on Earth. You're lucky I had a lie ready to go. So, try not to be a bitch."

"Funny, Jac." She sighed as she pulled her bag over her shoulders and chucked it into a corner. _I'll worry about it later._

Walking to the window, she seated herself on the small ledge and looked out on the dreary town. "It's good to be home."

"Is it?" In seconds, she felt warm, soft fur brush against her arm as Jac seated himself next to her. "I don't like feeling trapped. And if I don't like it, I'm surprised you're okay with it."

"Jac, I—"

"So, you both party without me now?"

The voice startled both Jac and her. Turning toward the door, her eyes widened. "Colby?"

While she had seen her brother on a regular basis, he hadn't been to the house in almost five years. She could see guilt flooding his dark-ringed eyes as he gazed about her nearly-bare room. He tugged his cloak closer as he approached and hesitated a few feet from her. His mouth opened but quickly shut again.

_Perhaps if he hadn't left me alone here he wouldn't feel that way._

She could feel the tension flood the air as time seemed to hold its breath.

"Colby!" Jac exclaimed and bound the few feet to him. "I've missed you."

"Yes. It's been a few weeks." Colby broke into a smile and scratched Jac behind the ears. He then looked at the lescus. "Are you willing to give Skylar and me a few moments?"

Jac hesitated and glanced back at her. Skylar gave a nod, and the lescus reluctantly left the room.

She looked up at her brother. "I assume you have a question?"

"Yes."

"Well, I get a question first," Skylar replied and stood. Her arms crossed her chest as she bit back a sigh. She hadn't been healed but three days and by the look in his eye he was here to ask for help. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and certainly wouldn't be the last. _Does he ever ask for anything more than favors anymore?_ "What did you pay Stark?"

Colby's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

She leaned against the wall as her eyes settled on him. During those three days, the inquiry had crossed her mind several times. "I highly doubt that the son of Stark just offered to watch me for free, Colby. So what did you offer him?"

"Nothing. He did it as a favor." He shook his head as he eyed her carefully.

She'd guessed he was checking for any lasting wounds. Glancing away, she realized Colby had come to see if she was fit enough for travel. She'd bet he wanted to send her somewhere. A twinge of sadness plucked at her heartstring. _As long as it's not Jotunheim._

"As for why I came, I…I wouldn't ask if I could find someone else to do it."

Skylar sighed and looked at him. _Guess I have to do my laundry now..._ "What is it?"

_*DPO*_

With a heavy sigh, he winced as he maneuvered into the crowded bar lounge of the hotel. Glancing toward the flat screen located above a row of glass bottles, the image of Iron Man soared across the sky as Hydra agents shot at him. _I'm feeling that fight._ In another image, Captain America was flinging his shield.

_All in a day's work._ He sighed and rolled his shoulders. _I still need a masseuse._

When the next headline flashed, he paused. A blonde man, whose hair was starting to whiten and was parted on the right with thick glasses was making a speech. The banner at the bottom stated his name as Senator Robert Kelly. Tony's brow rose. _That prick who was trying to get a registration passed for mutants. What's he up to now?_

In the next second, he was met by a leggy brunette—which elicited a second sigh from him and drew his attention from the news.

"I can't even walk in the door without you hounding me, can I, Maya?"

She moved beside him, following him to the bar. "Very funny. Where have you been? Conference started yesterday."

"World needed me, obviously," he replied, making his way to the tender and ordering a martini. _It's not like we're that close anyway._ "So what'd I miss?"

"There was an interesting lecture on Gamma Rays—"

Tony shook his head. "Except I know the world's leading expert, so I probably could have taught them a few things."

"There was also something about mutants."

"At this sort of conference?" Tony questioned as he took his drink and sipped. _Didn't think Charles came to these sorts of conferences._ "Did Xavier lead it?"

"No, it was a woman," Maya replied with a brow raised.

"That Jean girl? Xavier's protégé or whomever?"

"Yes… Since when do you know Professor Xavier so well?"

"Since none of your business, Maya." _I'm ditching her as soon as I have the chance. _He looked at a man across the bar with brown hair. Tony was surprised to see a woman seated next to him. She threaded her fingers through mocha hair and moved closer to him. "Okay, what bimbo's talking to Killian _this_ year?"

"That floozy's only the latest victim," Maya replied. "He had a few others yesterday, but she's stuck. By the way, he's presenting this year."

"I don't know who lets him in. This conference is for _established_ scientists and successes in technology and the like. Which reminds me, why are you here?" Stark sighed and sipped his martini. Attention focused on the couple, his brow rose as the woman turned. His jaw dropped when he noticed green eyes. _No fucking way._ Standing, he ordered another martini.

"What are you doing, Stark?"

"Breaking up his party."

_*DPO*_

So far, she had seen nothing that particularly made Aldrich Killian seem odd. She sort of understood how other women were fawning over him. He seemed to have a dominant air to him—_that's what mortals like, right?_

"It took me a few years, but I finally got this Extremis design worked out." He grinned.

Internally, she groaned as she forced a soft laugh with a bat of her lashes. _That's how mortals flirt, right?_ "That's very interesting, Mr. Killian. Perhaps you could share more on that particular idea?"

His hand ran down her arm and his brown eyes followed its path. "I have the blueprints in my room. Would you care to accompany me?"

She would rather drink Miss Potts' tea if she was honest. Before she could nod in reply, a martini slid in front of her. Her brow rose in question.

"Killian, don't you have someone else to bore?"

Skylar felt her jaw lock as a frown formed on her lips. Turning to the man that had appeared next to her, she stiffened. _Stark…_

"Go find another floozy," Stark continued. "This one's taken."

"I didn't know people could be claimed," Killian replied and his jaw tightened slightly.

"Learn something new every day. Now scat. I'd like to regain brain cells."

Skylar bit back a sigh as she rose from the table. "It appears as if I've gotten in the middle of something. It was lovely speaking with you, Mr. Killian. I look forward to your lecture." Without another word, she walked toward the elevators.

Despite Stark not knowing who she was, she didn't want to press her luck. _Why is he even here?_ The fact he seemed to have a grudge against Killian was interesting though, but not enough to make her question why. _Mortals are always silly like that._

She pushed the button to the elevator and paused. Perhaps she was judging Stark a bit harshly. _Jac could be right. I need sleep._

"You forgot your drink."

She fought back a roll of the eye and looked at him. "I didn't order one, sir."

"Sure you did, Keeva."

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth gaped momentarily. "How did you—"

"The green eyes. They're nearly identical to Declan's. It's the one trait about you that finally looks familiar," Stark responded. "Not to mention, when you spoke, it was a dead giveaway. So what are you doing here?"

_He can see my green eyes? _She hesitated before looking at him. He still held the martini out to her. "You remember Papa?"

He nodded. "Kind of hard to forget due to the fact my old man did business with him. Only stopped because _your father_ broke contract."

Skylar bit the inside of her lip as she glanced to the opening elevator. _Papa…_ Swallowing roughly, she took a deep breath. She then straightened up and walked into the elevator. Her fingers held the door open as she looked to him. "That's funny you think _he_ broke contract. Mortals never follow through on anything."

Pushing the button to her floor, she crossed her arms as the doors slid shut. "And I don't like martinis."

* * *

**Hey lovely readers! Hope your week's gone well!**

**To make your life easier, hit the follow button!**

**To make my day, let me know what you think!**


	8. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Hello lovelies!**

**For mobile users, apparently italics don't show up. I hope it doesn't affect you too badly.**

**Make your life easier and click follow. Also, let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Appearances are a glimpse of the unseen.__  
_—_Anaxagoras_

"So do you even know what you look like?"

Skylar sighed as she sipped sangria—ignoring the question. Her day had not gone as planned. She should be in Killian's lecture about Extremis instead of drinking at the bar. But _someone_ had ruined that for her. It had started innocently enough, and as her thoughts trailed back to the event, she was mad at herself for not seeing the possible repercussions.

_Her fingers fidgeted with the silver cocktail napkin in her hands. She sat at a table watching Killian. In the three days she'd been at the conference, she had yet to see anything suspicious about the man—but nonetheless, she eyed him carefully._

_The napkin shredded in her fingers as she startled when a glass of sangria settled in front of her, and a man slid into the chair next to her._

_"I should have pegged you for more of a fruity drinker."_

_Clenching her jaw, she rolled her eyes and narrowed her gaze on the man with the dark goatee. **Mortals…** "What do you want, Stark?"_

"_Proving that sangria is your drink of choice," he replied and swirled a glass of scotch in his hands. "And still wondering what you're doing here."_

_"It is none of your business," she growled and glanced back to Killian._

_"I just find it rather odd that you're here. You don't seem like the type to be enticed in our... **technology**."_

_"You mortal men are all the same," she said with sigh. She traced her finger around the rim of the wine glass. "You think you have some gift in the bedroom and that any female will line up."_

"_You know more mortal men?" he prodded." And isn't that what you were attempting with Killian?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Why is it that you are pestering me? I assume that raven-haired woman you attend everything with is your date. Shouldn't you be with her?"_

_"Maya?" he questioned and leaned back on his chair. "No, she just hopes to get lucky."_

_"Again." From her observations over the last few days, everyone seemed to revere the son of Stark, placing him on some sort of podium. **Every kingdom falls at some point.**_

_"Yeah, I haven't touched that one—"_

"_Yet."_

"_I was going to say since. I only touched it once. A long time ago." He took a sip of his scotch as he studied her._

"_You say long as if it is hundreds of years." Skylar glanced to see Killian move toward the exit. She checked the clock. "I need to go."_

_He scoffed. "You're attending Killian's presentation?"_

_As Skylar rose, she turned to him and nodded slowly. "Is that a problem?"_

_Tony stood, handed her the sangria, and then grabbed his scotch. "We're going to need these."_

_Skylar blinked as her body stiffened. "Oh, you're not coming with me."_

_He placed an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the bar. "First, it will keep Maya away—"_

_"Doubtful."_

_"—second, you need a knight to protect you from the Killian dragon—"_

_She scoffed. "Really doubtful."_

_"—third, you need company."_

_She stopped. "Now, you're just plain wrong."_

_"Don't be such a sour puss."_

_She sighed and slipped out of his hold. "Fine, but do not think this changes anything between us. I am still highly annoyed by you, mortal."_

_"Only because you have yet to really know me, Keeva."_

_Skylar took a sip of her sangria and looked at him. **Arrogant bastard**. Her gaze on him narrowed. "My name is **Skylar**."_

"Are you being childish for a reason?"

The question pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at him.

"The silent treatment is something five year olds do," Tony remarked and sipped his scotch.

She took a drink of Sangria. "And your outbursts are those of a toddler." She sighed. "_Why_ are you still here?"

"Free country."

"There are plenty of other open tables in this bar because _everyone_ is attending a panel."

Tony leaned back on the chair and studied her momentarily. "Why is it that you're really mad at me, Keeva?"

_Are you kidding me? _For a split second, her eyes widened before she slammed her hand on the dark wooden table causing her bracelets to jingle loudly. "You got us bloody _thrown out_ of Killian's panel! How could I not be mad?!"

"It wasn't that great to begin with," he replied with a wave towards the waitress for another scotch and sangria. "And _I_ wasn't thrown out."

Skylar growled a sigh and rolled her eyes. Despite the long drink of sangria she took, she couldn't stop the memory from rearing its ugly head.

_"Excuse me, Killian. You know your formulas are wrong."_

_The voice next to her grabbed Skylar's attention. She hadn't exactly been engaged in Killian's lecture. He was enthusiastic, but she had long since drowned out his voice. **I'm looking for something specific.**_

"_Can you repeat that, Mr. Stark?" Killian questioned. "I'm not quite sure I heard you right."_

"_I know you did, but I'll repeat it for those daydreaming during this snooze fest." He glanced to Skylar. "I said your formulas are wrong."_

_Her eyes widened slightly as pink lightly colored her cheeks. If she wasn't dead center in front of the room, she would have slouched down into her chair—perhaps tried to disappear into it._

_Killian paused and ran a hand through his brown-blond hair; his eyes narrowed on the man next to her. A new slide flashed on the screen behind them. "Are they, Mr. Stark?"_

_Stark was standing with one hand in his pocket, a smug smirk on his face. "With that compound you've shown us, you'd kill people."_

_"I wouldn't—"_

_Skylar wasn't sure what Killian said next because the slide caught her attention. Her eyes ran over image of a DNA profile—or what was once one. **What in the world…?**_

_"Clearly, you've yet to try it successfully since you have no subject to show, and your formula's been around for three years," Stark responded. "Or have you not tried it, and you're trying to make us believe this Extremis compound actually works?"_

_As she continued to look at the screen—fight going on in the distance—she startled as she was roughly grabbed by the arms and led toward the exit. Her eyes widened when she realized two security guards gripped her. **Guilty by association...?**_

_"But—"_

_"Miss, we need you to calmly exit the room," replied one guard._

_She felt her cheeks burn. The look Killian gave her clearly stated she had missed something.** Did Stark bring my name into this?**_

"They didn't want me spoiling the rest of his lecture. And I willingly left. It was _you_ that wouldn't move."

"Do you normally get thrown out of places?"

Confusion spread across his face. "I'm Tony Stark. Who throws me out?"

Skylar sighed and finished her sangria as a new one was placed in front of her. _These mortal drinks aren't nearly strong enough._

"You still haven't answered my question," Stark said. "Do you know what you look like?"

_*DPO*_

The clock flashed just after one in the morning when he left his room to wander the hotel. He knew nothing good could come from being out so late, but that never deterred him. He hoped to get his mind off his latest issue of Killian. Something about the presentation had put him on slight edge. Tony had to pause, though, when he wondered if that was the entire reason Keeva was here. _She already knew something wasn't right?_

As he neared the elevator, he saw Keeva entering with a towel. Jogging, he reached the doors before they slid closed. He wasn't surprised when she hissed slightly upon seeing him. _I did get her thrown out earlier._

"What do you _want_, Mr. Stark?" she questioned.

Reaching out, he pushed the lobby button. _Wasting no time in getting down to the nitty gritty, I see. _He shrugged. "Nothing. I was just wandering."

"Why?"

Tony glanced at her, noticing dark circles around her eyes. "Same reason as you. Can't sleep."

Leaning against the golden wall of the elevator, Keeva nodded in response. He was surprised she didn't deny it or fight him.

He glanced down to see she wore a dark tee shirt and basketball shorts. _Prude? _"Are you honestly going to swim in that?"

Keeva shrugged as the doors opened. Without a word, she walked in the direction of the pool.

He trailed her. "So, I have to know what your fascination is with Killian. You know the man's an idiot. It's funny how he thinks he can parade around like he's just solved the world's hunger problem or found a cure for AIDS."

She glanced over her shoulder, and he noticed she slowed her pace. "It's amusing how you soon-to-be-corpses bristle when someone wanders into your territory."

"Soon-to-be-corpse? That's a bit harsh," Tony responded as he moved to walk next to her. "Is there a reason you hate me? Because I did you a favor today by getting you out of that room. You know you were bored. You were daydreaming."

"Spare me the lecture, Mr. Stark—"

"I want to hear why you don't like me."

Keeva turned to him, pausing in the hallway. "You're arrogant and a mortal."

"If I wasn't a mortal?"

"You're still arrogant." She turned and began walking again.

Tony pursed his lips momentarily. "Oh, so this is mostly prejudice. You think you're better because you're immortal. Because attitude-wise, you're about as arrogant as I am."

He saw a slight falter in her step as she walked outside to the pool gate. He assumed it was because of his comment, but which part he couldn't be sure. Keeva slid her room card into the lock and entered the deck. Placing her towel on a chair, she slid her sandals off.

"Cat suddenly got your tongue?"

Keeva hesitated before looking at him. While her face remained expressionless, her eyes displayed a twinge of remorse. She simply shrugged before diving into the pool.

Tony perched on the edge of the pool and waited for her to surface. When she did, he immediately spoke up. "Colby's not nearly this evasive."

"I'm not him."

"Well, you certainly can't use 'shy' as an excuse after your bitchy comments."

Biting her bottom lip, she swam over to him, and her shoulders slumped softly. She took a breath before looking at him. "What is your opinion on Killian?"

"You're ignoring the issue."

"Killian, Mr. Stark. What do you think?"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. _She's more evasive than I am._ He sighed. "Killian's an idiot. Those specs he put up there, that DNA profile—they don't make sense. I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think it's anything clean."

"You're into that. Don't you deal with shady business?"

He shook his head. "Stark Industries is clean. I made sure and I _make_ sure it stays that way. And we haven't gone much into a biological aspect. I'm still mostly technology."

"Warfare, right?"

Tony shook his head again. "I left that field five years ago."

He watched as her brow momentarily rose. Whatever her question was, she seemed to push it aside, however. "Well, at least this ends tomorrow. You won't have to see much more of Killian."

"Why are you looking into him anyway?" Tony questioned as he switched to a seated position. "Does it have to do with why you're here? Is your father looking to trade with him?"

Keeva sighed as she climbed out of the pool and settled next to him. She shook her head. "Mortals have a way of thinking the worst."

He shrugged. "Kind of hard not to assume when you're tight-lipped about everything important."

"You don't give all your secrets away, Mr. Stark, and neither do I," she replied. "Earlier you made several comments about his Extremis concept. Honestly, what can you tell me about that project?"

"Honestly?" Tony questioned and received a nod in confirmation. _So Killian's shady self caught her attention?_ "It's a facade. The man's been working on it for at least three years and has nothing to show. Also, he has formulas that aren't adding up. I can't make heads or tails of the apparent DNA profile he put up there yesterday. I've never seen one like it."

Keeva's eyes narrowed slightly and her lips pursed gently to the right.

He bit the inside of his cheek. _She's thinking? Do her eyes give away all her thoughts? _He opened his mouth to speak before a new thought crossed his mind and his stomach plummeted. "Are you here to spy on me? Did Colby send you here to see what I was up to? Does Declan wonder what I'm doing after five long years? Is this whole Killian thing a façade? Perhaps your father is already in business with Killian and you're trying to find out what I'm working on."

The change in her eyes was immediate as they narrowed and flashed in anger. "Watch your tone, Mr. Stark. You are suddenly angry about a situation you do not understand—and are strongly misreading." She rose, grabbed her towel and shoes then tipped her head. "Have a good evening, Mr. Stark."

_*DPO*_

The book in his hands gave lists of spells, but he didn't really need it. If he was honest, he knew that Loki had conjured the face. However, to say such things could put his sister in a difficult predicament. On top of that, he was indebted to the troublemaker for saving said sister.

Colby sighed as he ran his fingers down the page. It wasn't exactly a spell Loki needed. It was a common misconception that beings needed spells in order to perform magic. That was not the case. He could shift into a dragon with a thought. Loki could heal with a thought. Thor could conjure lightning with a thought.

_Witches and wizards use spells for the ambiance and occasionally a more potent effect, but it isn't needed._

"I didn't find anything."

Colby looked up as Skylar entered the study, heels and bag in hand. For a moment, he wondered what she was feeling. She hadn't been to this home in over four years. He had half a mind to ask her what she thought about it all. Instead, his curiosity about the conference got the better of him. "Nothing?"

"I found several areas of interest, but nothing that links," she replied and paused several feet from him. He saw her frustration mirrored in the fact she crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right foot. "I'll tell you what I did find though, Colby. I got the lovely pleasure of finding the son of Stark."

Colby bit back a smile at her tone and his shoulders relaxed. _At least she's healed._ "I am _so_ sorry, Sky. I had no i—"

She chucked her heels at him. "You're an arse."

He held up the book to deflect the shoes as he laughed. "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

Skylar settled onto the lumpy couch next to him. With her elbow resting on the back of it, she ran a hand partway through her hair only to rest her head against her hand. "He was arrogant."

"That's to be expected."

"True," she replied with a sigh.

Colby smiled as she laughed softly. "Did he cause you any trouble?"

Skylar shook her head. "He wasn't a problem. He did, however, have the same insight on certain things. He thought the whole idea was a façade."

"But you have no evidence as to what Killian's really doing."

Despite his statement, she still shook her head. "Anyway, Stark did mention Dad."

"How'd you address that?"

She shrugged. "Same as always. I deflected the comment. Was I supposed to tell him?"

Sighing, he rose from the couch and kissed her forehead. "I don't know anymore, Sky." He crossed his arms. "You still believe Dad's alive, right?"

She nodded. "I have no reason not to. Sure, Mum's given up—not that I think she ever thought he might be alive—but disappearing doesn't mean you're dead. I disappeared for five weeks, and you found me."

Colby walked to the desk several feet from the couch and leaned against it as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, you can't tell Mum I sent you to Earth for that conference."

"My trip to Midgard would pale in comparison to _your_ offense." Skylar threw him a teasing smile before sobering again. "She would lose her mind if she found out you kept Dad's work afloat."

"We can't afford _not_ to keep it running, Skylar. It does too much good. And if I had known Stark had lived…" Colby shook his head. It was best to leave certain topics untouched. "Anyway, Loki came calling."

Internally, he winced as her eyes lit up. "What did he have to say?"

"His usual line of bullshit."

Skylar rose from the couch. "I honestly don't understand why everyone is against him."

"I'm not going to argue this with you, Skylar. Just remember there's a reason he's called the god of mischief and chaos." Colby turned from her and took a breath. The fact she was dancing with the devil made him cringe.

_*DPO*_

His eyes skimmed across the lines. '_Indeed the safest road to Hell is the gradual one—the gentle slope, soft underfoot, without sudden turnings, without milestones, without signposts… Your affectionate uncle, Screwtape—'_

"What is it you're reading, Loki?"

He glanced up at the woman before him; she was anything but a stranger. Her brow was slightly raised as she gazed intently at the book in his hands. Loki hesitated momentarily. "_The Screwtape Letters,_ Lady Skylar_._"

"A mortal book?" Her royal blue dress swished across the floor as she drew closer. "Why would you bother with that?"

"It isn't a terrible read." He closed the book before stealing a look at the clock. _Five thirty already?_ "They are not always the deepest thinkers, but this has a bit more to it."

Skylar looked at him. "But you don't believe in their God or their Hell."

"When they revere me as a god of sorts, I do not believe I can trust their judgment." Placing the book on his seat, he rose.

She shrugged and adjusted the black under-bust corset. "Why is it you're always in the library when I come to see you?"

If he were honest, the library was the safest place he'd seen lately. It was a sanctuary. Places outside its four walls were foreign—especially the places he'd been forced to visit lately. "It is a calm setting, is it not?"

"When compared to Midgard, yes."

"I heard you had a stay in that realm," he responded as he held out his arm. "Is that why you have decided to grace me with your presence?"

"Colby told me you stopped by when I got back. I actually came to thank you, though," she replied as she took his arm. "I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you."

Loki nodded stiffly before replying with a soft growl, "It was more than what your brother did."

"He could not help me and he knew you were skilled in healing. I know Colby is thankful for that." She frowned momentarily. As she turned her glance to the right, a brown tendril of hair spilled over her shoulder.

_She's changed her look. I wonder why._ He was surprised by the fact she'd used magic; her detestable mother was against such things. "I was not implying he did not care for you."

Skylar looked to him again, and hesitated. "I… I just wanted to say thanks. That's all."

"You are welcome, Lady Skylar." The dark prince walked out to the veranda and paused near the railing. The tension that filled the air after his comment was heavy and seemed to color the world grey. Would she leave? Be offended? He stiffened as long seconds ticked by.

Skylar let go of his arm as she walked to the railing, placing her hands on it. "Why is it you were reading a mortal book, Loki?"

A quiet breath left his lips as his shoulders relaxed. "Knowledge is gained through many forms of reading material."

She smiled softly and looked at him. "I know that. I meant, why something from Midgard? You already stated you do not trust Mortals. Do you secretly like them?"

Loki glanced to her. "They are an interesting breed. They do not seem to care for anything other than themselves. They are fickle and weak. Is there a particular reason you're suddenly interested in them?"

She shook her head. "After spending time in Midgard, I can see why you dislike it so."

The dark prince remained silent for several minutes as he studied her. For a moment, he feared she was setting a snare. He hadn't exactly kept his dislike for Midgard a secret, but was there something else in her words? Despite speaking candidly with Skylar over the last several years, he worried this was a trick. _Odin could have sent her to be a spy. The All-Father would like to see me sent to the Isle of Silence._

"They're self-centered and arrogant," she continued softly. "They care for nothing but themselves and what they can gain. Money will not accompany them into the grave. And despite all _their_ flaws, it is _we_ who pay the price for ours."

"What do you mean, Lady Skylar?" he questioned and moved closer.

"Tarjeten said some things in the past that make more sense now." Skylar shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. Everyone has their own opinions."

He nodded slowly. "They are a hateful breed, and do not like what they don't understand."

"They don't care to understand!"

He startled slightly at her outburst. "Where has this sudden rash view come from? Because of an advisor's word?"

She looked at him, fear flooding her brown eyes. "Did you know Tarjeten was originally from Midgard? When he developed powers, they started a witch hunt. His entire family was murdered by mortals because they did not understand they were elves."

While she often disagreed with his views—especially over his Jotun heritage—he found her thoughts rather interesting and enjoyed when he could be the voice of reason in a situation. Like now. "What does this have to do with us? Mortals are no more of a threat than an ant."

She wrung her hands together and bit her bottom lip before replying. "What if they found a way to travel the realms? Would they not destroy us then? The universe has enough problems of its own, we do not need them exploring it and creating more."

"You know they have no access to portals. _You_, of all beings, should know this. It is why they are forbidden to travel. They destroy Midgard. They should not be allowed to live as free people. But something else has caused this fear. What would that be, Lady Skylar?"

She bit her lip as she crossed her arms again. "There's a man Colby sent me to watch. We think he _has_ found a way into the other realms and is using other beings as—" She startled as a rich grey feather floated into her hands. She looked at him with a sigh. "That's my cue to leave. Forgive me for my unfinished thoughts. I hope to speak with you again soon."

He was left baffled as she hurried out. What had she meant? What had happened on Midgard?

"Perhaps she can be of use to us," purred a soft voice.

Internally, he cringed. _As if I need to be associated with more trouble._ He glanced to his left as Amora appeared from the shadows. Her heels softly clicked against the stone as she walked to him.

"I take it she does not care for mortals?" Amora questioned.

"You know better than to appear in such broad sight, _Enchantress_."

She shrugged as a soft smirk appeared on her lips. "I was beginning to think you were ignoring me. It's been a while since we've spoken, Loki. Besides, he wishes to speak with you. Since phase one went so well due to you, he's decided to start phase two early."

Loki sighed and gave a stiff nod. He hoped the gamble would pay off in the end.


	9. Don't Rock the Boat

"_Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers."__  
_― _Voltaire_

It didn't come in the form of a screaming suspicion, but rather a quiet question. One that had been nagging all along, he'd just ignored it. Steve had mentioned it, but Tony had thought nothing of it at the time. What it came down to was what Keeva _hadn't_ said that brought it to light. The question was simple:

Where was Declan?

He had brought up her father on a few occasions in the form of a question. She had never once responded using him in an answer. Tony found it odd, considering how much she had adored her father. And when coupled with Steve's comment about not seeing Declan, it caused question.

Tony always remembered the man being a protective parent. If something happened, Declan was immediately there to teach his children about the experience or save them from harm. In fact, he'd even helped Tony on a few occasions.

_So why did Keeva end up on my doorstep broken and battered?_

Declan would never allow that—_for a number of reasons_. But if she had been injured, why hadn't he been the one to search for her? Why was it Colby's responsibility? And if Tony really thought about it, why was Colby offering trade and not Declan?

_Steve's right. A lot has changed in five years._

He ran a hand down his face and then looked about his workshop. "J, I need you to bring up every file we have on Declan Corbel."

"Is there something specific you're looking for, sir?"

He watched as records appeared, some of which had been opened three days ago. _Pepper must have finally looked into it._ "Can we pinpoint the last time he was on Earth?"

A few moments passed before J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. "The last record of his presence here is six years ago."

"He was here later than that. I remember him being around right before Afghanistan."

"Your father did scan his energy signature. Would you like me to search for that?"

Tony paused then reached for his scotch. "Energy signature?"

"Yes, sir," the A.I. replied. "Immortal beings have a trace. I could produce Thor's scan if you wished."

"No," he shook his head. What else had _his_ father done that he didn't know about? "Just search for Declan."

After a few moments a new window popped up with a countdown: _28:23:15:03._

"It's going to take you almost the entire month, J.A.R.V.I.S.?!" Tony exclaimed. "What are you doing, taking a vacation during that time?"

"Sir, there are numerous files and several years to search through."

Before he could reply, another window popped up stating he had an incoming call from Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. _He wants to talk about new toys for War Machine._

After a large sip of scotch, he lowered his head onto the glass table. _Why are things never easy?_

_*DPO*_

She exited as the sun kissed the tips of the surrounding mountaintops. Despite the dirt and gravel path, her feet made not a sound as they crossed into the grass. She cast a glance backward at the sleepy town. _Not a soul knows I left._

Skylar passed the barrier of trees and plunged into the woods. Pausing, she took a large breath of fresh air. It was good to be back amongst the trees and out of houses. Something about the quiet outdoors caused a peace to course through her veins. In the distance, a soft, mournful cry rose. Her fingers lightly scratched her right arm as she smiled softly. _I love loons._

The bird's cry rose and echoed into the dying light. Despite the eerie feeling it gave off, something about it was almost magical.

"How are you, little one?"

Her grin gently widened as she turned to her left. In the fading light stood a man dressed in a white shirt with brown pants. He pushed a chuck of sandy brown hair out of his face and smiled.

She blinked once before folding her hands in front of her and seemingly glided across the soft earth toward him. "I'm better, Aidan. How are you?"

Pausing before him, she was quickly pulled into a bear hug. A deep laugh left her stomach as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am well," he answered as he pulled back. Holding out his arm, she took it and they started deeper into the forest. "You did not enjoy Earth?"

Skylar shook her head. "Not in the least. The air was heavier and dirty tasting. It's not peaceful there. Mortals are always busy. They never relax."

"But you never left the house. How would you know?"

"The conference. You know that," she responded and took a large breath. "Mortals are always searching for momentary happiness. They'll sell whatever they can to find it and buy whatever they can in hopes of achieving it. I don't understand. They really are fickle creatures, just like Loki says."

Aidan chuckled softly. "Since when did Loki become the source of reason?"

Skylar drew a sharp breath and looked at him. She was certain her cheeks had not blushed, however, her eyes most likely showed her slight embarrassment. "He provided his opinion. But, again, you know that."

"I never said I didn't. I just wondered when he became your sounding board."

Her gaze drifted away from him as they left the trees and entered into a small meadow with a pond. Slowly, they maneuvered towards a dock built there. "I do not appreciate it when you use Midgardian terms."

"_Earth_ terms are common among many realms, little one."

She winced slightly. Aidan was always correcting her when she used the term Midgard. _'That is an Asgardian term,' _he would gently chide, _'and you are **not** an Asgardian.'_

Letting go of his arm, she softly crossed the wooden dock to the edge. Sitting there, she pulled one knee to her chest while the other dangled barely above the water. The serene water perfectly mirrored the fireflies dancing above it. A soft breath left her lips as Aidan settled next to her.

"I have heard nothing of your stay in the Stark home."

Her lips pursed as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You already know how it went."

"Yes," Aidan replied with a soft smile, "but you have said nothing. It's quite unlike you."

Skylar shook her head as she thought about what Stark had said. Of course, she was a different person—beings grow and change—but did everyone think she had a mouth? The mortal couldn't be right about her. She was a good person, always respectful. He was just remembering a time in her life when she was undisciplined. However, Aidan seemed to confirm that she normally had an opinion about everything. Just like Stark hinted.

She sighed as her eyes settled on a loon that landed in the pond before her. For a moment, ripples broke the peaceful surface. The bird circled twice in the water, its charcoal feathers beginning to blend into the lengthening night shadows. As it waded to shore, it stretched its wings giving her a glimpse of its pearl white belly. The loon gave one last melancholy cry before retiring into the cattails alone. _Such a pretty bird. A lonely bird._

Tipping her head toward Aidan, she finally replied, "Stark interrogated me when I first arrived. After that he said nothing except when he took me to Solea. I talked to his secretary, Virginia, a bit more. She was amiable."

A few moments of silence passed before Aidan spoke. "You seem sad, little one. Would you like to talk about that instead?"

Skylar bit her bottom lip and looked at the still water beneath her. "There's just been a lot lately. Jac mentioned about being trapped in town. For almost five years now, I've been secluded there. I never really cared before, but now… Now that I've been outside the walls again, I don't know that I want to go back. And then, what if Stark's right? What if I'm just being prejudice about mortals?"

It was then that her mind began to sort through the mess of emotions she felt. She shouldn't even worry about what the mortal said; however, he had been friends with her family. That didn't quite put him in the league of _typical_ mortals. And there was a bit of truth to what he said. She had been arrogant. She'd been rather hateful towards him with her comments. It was then she realized she did the same thing she accused mortals of doing.

_I don't like what I don't understand._

Skylar looked at Aidan. He patiently waited for her to continue. Sighing softly, she found herself grateful for someone so understanding to confide in.

She shrugged gently. "I've spent the last five years learning an aversion to mortals and now… I'm not sure why. I know I'm frightened by the possibility they've gotten into other realms like Colby thinks Killian might have. I know they kill senselessly. I know they have wiped out entire species. There are countless other reasons I fear them. But then… what if there are some who are truly kind, like Potts seemed to be?" She shook her head. "I'm so confused."

Aidan's emerald eyes studied her closely. "That is something you will have to discover for yourself. I cannot tell you what to believe, little one. It will not give you the answers you seek. You must find out on your own."

Skylar lay back on the deck. "How can I do that if I'm trapped behind walls?"

"Things have a way of mysteriously working out for good," he responded softly and gazed at the first stars awakening. "We don't always see it that way, though."

A slight chill weaved its way around her exposed skin as they sat quietly. The loon cried again in the distance. _He sounds so lonely… But loons don't know what that's like. Just like they don't know what it's like to be trapped._ She looked at Aidan. "Why does the loon sound so sad? Its life can't be that bad."

Aidan was silent for several moments before he leaned back on his hands and cleared his throat. "It is said that the very first loon to exist did not like to be alone for he was afraid of the dark. As the sun set, he called into the dying light in hopes of a companion to get him through the night. Several calls responded to his plea and he sought them out.

"The first was a cricket, who did not help his fears for it was so small. The second he tracked, was a puma who only added to his fright when it tried to eat him. The third caller he came upon was another, much like himself. However, she did not make a good companion and he was again dismayed.

"Forlorn, his call changed into a haunting melody which displayed his very soul's plea for a companion. This one was answered by a softer call which blended with his into something beautiful. He sought out the last and when he finally found her, he was never lonely again."

He looked over at her. "Legend says the loon spends its whole life searching for the other half of its song so they no longer have to be afraid of the dark. In some cases, though, they never find it."

Skylar crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm not eight anymore, Aidan. Even papa knew not to tell me foolish fairytales like those."

Aidan was silent for a few moments before he smiled softly. "I believe your father would tell you the legend of the loon if he were here."

From crossing her arms, she moved to hugging herself and looked away. A lump formed in the back of her throat and she fought to breathe. _If…_

_*DPO*_

"_Can we make it faster?"_

_He sighed. "Rhodes, if I can't make the Iron Man faster, I can't make War Machine faster, either."_

"_I feel as if the reflexes—"_

"_I'm already looking into those. And your bitching isn't helping."_

Two weeks later, Tony sighed as he leaned against the railing of the icebreaker, watching the darkening clouds in the distance. He had left the port in Severodvinsk, Russia hours ago and now traveled at a steady pace across the White Sea.

In the course of his downtime on the ship, his thoughts had again traveled to how slow his armor was. Despite receiving the promised metal from Colby, he was still tinkering with how to mold it into a more flexible armor. In his latest spat with the Crimson Dynamo—which brought him to Russia—he hadn't been able to react as fast as he needed. He was lucky that it only cost him a few bruises and scrapes.

After the fight, he'd sent his damaged armor back to the States—via aircraft—choosing to stay behind and observe how his icebreaker was handling its maiden voyage home. It had received its name, _Phoenix_, from the fact that during construction, part of it had been scorched in a fire halting progress and pushing back completion for several weeks.

What he neglected to realize was that with October upon the country, sailing wasn't the best option. The experienced sailors at port had cautioned against the storms that tended to rage during that part of the year. Looking at the dark horizon, Tony had slight regrets about not listening to them and hoped this voyage wouldn't lead to another rebuild.

Maybe he should have gone home with the bulky armor.

Tony sighed as the salty air filled his mouth and turned from the clouds and ice before him. He tightened the hood around his face as an icy breeze scratched at his exposed flesh and he moved below deck. _I wonder how J.A.R.V.I.S. is doing on his search of Declan._

Stark proceeded to the galley where he was given a plate of fish and chips. He glanced around the room and debated where to sit. In a far corner, three sailors gathered around, speaking in low tones. One caught his eye and waved him over.

The young man who called him over shifted to make room for Tony. "We have a question for you, sir, if that's all right."

Tony nodded as he settled into the group. "What's up?"

"Why is it that for a part-time cruiser liner, we've sailed to the cold White Sea?" asked a second sailor.

"If it can make it to this part of the world and back, I imagine it's a solid ship." He took a bite of his chips—_fries._ "Be glad I didn't test this out in Antarctica."

"But you left on a Friday," muttered a third. He gently bit on his pipe as he watched Tony with eyes blue like the sea. "It's bad luck."

"Don't be so crotchety, Klaut," responded the first sailor who chuckled and shoved a few fries in his mouth. "Don't mind him, Mr. Stark. He's just grumpy. By the way, name's Jimmy."

For a moment Stark struggled to breathe. He'd once known a Jimmy, met the soldier during his trip to Afghanistan five years prior. _He had a Mets watch._ The image of the Humvee exploding replayed through his mind as did the soldier's death. He swallowed and shook the sailor's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

The second sailor turned to Tony and shook his hand. "I go by Davy."

"Like Davy Jones," laughed Jimmy.

"You shouldn't be joking about such serious matters." Klaut adjusted his dark, woolen sailor cap. "I speak truth about Fridays and the fact you _should_ have a polydactyl cat on board. I've been sailing longer than any of you have been alive and—"

"So you always say," responded Jimmy with a roll of his eyes. "Next you'll be telling us your yellow parka is for good luck instead of the fact it makes you resemble the Gorton's Fisherman."

Klaut muttered something about Tony being a _Jonah_ and he turned back to his plate. Stark and the two sailors laughed.

"Anyway," said Davy. "Why are you now turning to ships, sir?"

"Just another route for income." Stark started on his fish. "At the end of the day, that's the big picture. What money can I make?"

"But you have the military contracts," responded Jimmy. "That design you released few months back about that aircraft was worldwide news."

Tony knew that would eventually come up again. However, in the back of his mind he made a note to check on the status of its construction. "That was nothing. It's not military. I've made several statements regarding it."

Davy shrugged as he took another bite of fish. "Media twists things anyhow."

With the conversation at a lull, Stark glanced about the room as he took another bite of fried fish. Other groups of sailors sat gathered throughout the mess hall eating and laughing. From all appearances, most of the 130-man crew gathered was enjoying the cruise. _This was a smart business venture._

That's when the ship first lurched.

_*DPO*_

When she awoke, Skylar lay on the ground in a puddle of water. She blinked several times as the world stopped spinning and she slowly sat up. She exhaled softly; a shiver ran up her spine. _Wha…_

Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to see through the dark room. The area around her felt cold and was lit only by faint red candles oozing with wax. _Oh not again… Where am I?_

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room after returning home from the meadow. As her breath increased, her eyes drifted to an area on the wall more brightly lit. Words were written there in drying red paint.

"_Aidan had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow; and everywhere that Aidan went that lamb was sure to go_," she said softly as a hand flew to her mouth. _Aidan?_ She swallowed as her eyes traveled to the next part. "_It followed him to the meadow one day, which was against the devil's greed; it made the demons curse and scream, so…_" She trembled. "_So they captured her._"

_Who knew I went to the meadow? _A gasp left her lips as she crawled backwards from the wall. _That's not red paint. It's blood…_ Her hand landed on something hard and round. _What…?_ Looking down at her hand her stomach heaved.

_A skull!_

As she scrambled away, she glanced at the puddle beneath. The dark red color was sticky and stained her clothes—which she hadn't changed out of when she collapsed into bed. Another shiver ran up her spine as she leapt to her feet. Her head knocked against the ceiling. Soft pants left her lips, from which she could see soft white puffs of breath.

_Where am I?_

Skylar stumbled backwards over candles and pressed herself against a jagged wall. She gasped as the rocks clawed at her back. Stepping to the right, she felt a crack in the wall. Perhaps, it was big enough for her to get out.

Her fingers explored the opening—never once worrying what was held therein—and she quickly realized she could sidestep through it. As panic and adrenaline coursed through her veins, she slid in. Icy air sliced at her exposed skin as rocks clawed into tender flesh. On several occasions, she let out a whimper of pain or was forced to suck in her stomach in order to make it through.

During several long moments throughout her sideways journey, cobwebs surrounded her as the rocks seemingly closed in around her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, blocking out any sound. Beads of sweat poured down her face and dripped into her eyes, momentarily blinding her from time to time.

_What if I can't escape?_

Minutes seemingly became hours as her breathing labored. With darkness surrounding her, she feared there was no end to the crevice and that death would swallow her there.

Skylar gasped as she suddenly stumbled sideways and tumbled into a room. Gravel bit into her hands and her feet scraped against the floor as she scurried to a standing position.

Rising, her head hit the roof again, forcing her to hunch over. The room she was now in was slightly brighter, and a tunnel led out of this one. She glanced back at the dark crevice from which she had just escaped. Chills ran up her spine. _Why have a room like that?_

Navigating through the tunnel was easier, but the low roof and spider webs still caused panic to flood her veins. On several occasions, her head, neck and shoulders ground against the ceiling—each time earning a sharp gasp.

As the dark tunnel went on, it darkened, and she swore she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing back did nothing for her. She could barely see her fingers in front of her face. At some points, she thought she felt someone behind her. If she didn't leave the tunnel soon, she might lose her sanity.

Skylar wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried when a light appeared in the distance. Her pace quickened. As it became brighter, the roof rose and a smile crossed her face. Her brow rose when she stumbled upon a campfire, turning her bones to ice.

_Someone else is here._

She glanced back. Creeping out of the darkness was a large man with a bow slung over his shoulders. In his hands, he held a knife which he gently ran over his fingers. A gruesome smile appeared on his face revealing all seven of his teeth.

"Hello, poppet."

Skylar turned and sprinted, her feet hitting the rock loudly at first, then quieting into a whisper. Behind her, the man's heavy footsteps pounded after her. A whistle blew past her left ear, and she caught sight of an arrow. _People can run and shoot?!_

A cry left her lips as her right arm felt a stabbing pain. She tried to reach at what she assumed was an arrow when another stab to her left leg brought her to her knees.

In moments, the man was on her. She felt him grab at the arrow in her calf and yank it out. She screamed. He then pulled the one in her arm out. Flipping her onto her back, he straddled her; one hand tightened around her throat as the other put the knife between her lips.

Skylar gasped as she tasted blood and the world quickly darkened. She remembered no more.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! Hope your week's been splendid!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And I hope you liked this week's chapter.**

**Don't forget to make your life easier and click the follow button!**


	10. Is This How You End Your Dates?

******_Important!_ Trigger warnings for this chapter. Mainly the first two scenes.**

**Hope your week's going well. In the next few days I should have a picture of Jac up, if anyone's interested. Remember to follow to make your life easier. Also, while reviews are not required, they are extremely appreciated. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

* * *

"_It is vain for the coward to flee;  
__Death follows close behind;  
__It is only by defying it  
__That the brave escape."  
_—_Voltaire__  
_

When she awoke, she found herself bound and gagged. The taste of dirt dried out her tongue while the scent of rotting wood, mold, and dust filled her nose. She snorted. Under her were dirty garments—ripped shirts, pants, what she assumed was a sock…

Skylar shifted her head to look around the dimly lit room. Through narrow slats, the dying rays of the sun shone on her. She tensed as a shadow passed over. Her head slumped on the pile as she heard the shrill creak of the door being opened.

In walked a pair of heavy footsteps she recognized from the cave. Keeping her breath steady, she felt her muscles tense slightly as the floorboards near her head groaned.

"Thinks he's going to get first dibs, does he?" growled the man. "He's wrong. He's so very, very wrong."

The octaves his voice rose in caused her to think the man suffered from a mental disorder. If that was the case, perhaps he was a bit slow in every aspect and she could take advantage of that. Skylar fought to keep still as fear crept into her veins. She could feel him stoop over her, his warm breath gently blowing across her hands.

After a few quiet seconds, she felt him cut her bonds at her hands and feet.

"Now for her lips and mouth. She'll learn to swallow; yes, she will." He chuckled softly as the gag at her mouth fell away.

Skylar bit back a gasp as he rolled her over and slammed her onto her back. As he straddled her, his weight on her stomach made it hard to breathe. She forced her eyes to remain shut.

"Pretty, pretty girl," he cooed softly. She felt the cold blade of his knife slide across her cheek. "A bit plump when you were first caught in the spider's web… I's surprised you thinned so quickly. Not human, maybe?"

The knife moved to her throat, cutting her gently on the left side. His voice dropped to a whisper as the knife slid away. "Pretty girl looks better in red; red like an app—"

Skylar lashed out, dragging her nails across his cheek. The man cried in pain before it twisted into a growl. She tried to push him off. Looking up, she saw him jab the knife into her shoulder. A scream left her bruised throat.

"Pretty girl will die," he snarled, dull brown eyes flashed glowing red. He pulled the knife back.

Panic trickled into her veins. _Demon?!_

As the knife descended again, she grabbed his wrist. A strangled cry escaped her lips. She pushed the knife back. The man snarled at her as he wrapped his other hand around her throat. Gasping, she dug her nails into his flesh, desperate to keep the knife away. As the edges of her vision began to blur white, she saw the steel begin to turn.

He jolted forward as black specs filled her vision. A gurgled yell came from his lips. Whistling blew through her ears as the red glow faded slowly returning to brown. The grip on her throat relaxed as the man collapsed lifeless on top of her.

Shaking, she pushed him off as she gasped for air. Leaping to her feet, she stumbled back a few steps. Her wide eyes dropped to her hands and shirt which were red. Her heart hammered loudly. In a split second, her stomach seized and she leaned over.

Her body shuddered. Bile in the form of vomit caused her throat to burn. Her empty stomach ached as it contracted over and over. When it finally eased, she took several breaths before spitting out the acidic taste.

After a shaky breath, Skylar forced her legs to sprint. Bolting out of the hut, she was quickly surrounded by fresh air. She skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff—gravel digging into her bare feet. Her gaze widened, before her stood a mountain range. She shifted her focus to a path on her right. It descended into the valley below.

Skylar ran toward the path and halted. The wind howled through the mountains bringing with it voices. She glanced over the edge to see three men making their way toward her from a path below. She took a few steps backward.

_They don't know I'm here… Yet._

Turning, she sprinted toward another path leading up the mountain. Thick bushes dotted the terrain. The trail weaved left and right. Several times, she slammed into the rocky wall that flanked both sides. As the sun set above her, the path before her grew treacherous as roots grasped at her feet and ankles. She struggled to breathe.

_Don't… stop…_

Turning a corner, a branch reached out and grasped her arm. Tugging against it, she gasped when it didn't let go.

"What do we have here?"

Skylar blanched. Cold steel pressed against her neck. Her frantic heart hammered in her ears as she came face to face with a rugged man, hair shoulder length and unkempt.

His dark eyes roamed her up and down before he tugged her up the path—grimy fingers pressing bruises into her soft skin. "Well, isn't this my lucky day? A little whore has graced me with her presence. Are you from the new shipment?"

Skylar stumbled as he led her, knife pressed to against her throat. _Is this island full of psychos?_

They entered a hut situated on a small plateau. Cigarette smoke seemed to clog the dark, one room hut like fog; causing her to breathe in short, strangled pants. With a rough shove, she stumbled forward—knife momentarily leaving her throat.

_I'm not going to die like this._

Skylar pivoted toward him on her right foot and raked her nails down his face in one swift movement. She shoved against him, slamming him into the door frame, and turned for the exit. She shrieked as he caught her, then forced both hands behind her back.

Lashing out, she kicked out in desperation. The man slammed her into the wall. She screamed as he tied her hands behind her back.

"It's been a while since I've had such a feisty one," he growled into her ear. The smell of tobacco on his breath made her gag. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Skylar thrashed again, only to wind up on the floor. She yelped as she received a swift kick to her ribs, followed by two more.

"I'll have to beat the disobedience out of you, huh?" he chuckled as he yanked her to her feet.

When he moved to gag her, she snapped at him, teeth sinking into his forearm. He swore. Skylar's head then connected with the wall, and she let go. Dazed, she blinked up at the man. At some point she had landed on the ground. She paled as she looked at him. In one hand, he held a crow bar and puffed at a cigarette with the other.

"I'll teach you to bite the hand that will now feed you."

_*DPO*_

She wasn't sure how long had passed before he finally put the crow bar down. The only thing she was certain of was her body throbbing in pain and her right eye was swollen closed. Each individual bruise screamed at her, while the burn dots over her skin made her feel as if she was on fire. The beating she had received paled in comparison to the robot. However, she was certain a rib or two had cracked again.

_I hate mortals._

Skylar whimpered as he picked her up and carried her to a dirty cot in the corner of the room. For the moment, he seemed to forget about gagging her. Her heart hammered against her ribs, threatening to truly break them.

Her eyes scanned the dim room for any possible way to escape. She gasped as he flung her on the bed, springs digging into her back, arms, and legs, irritating the bruises that were already there. She twisted her wrists, trying to get the knots out of the rope.

A yelp escaped her parched and bruised throat as his fist connected with the side of her face. Skylar immediately felt her lip swell as tears slid from her eyes. The second time he hit her, she felt the gash above her swollen eye tear more.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

He grinned as he unbuttoned his pants. "Do you know how long it's been since I've felt a woman? A pretty young thing like you must be better than the last loose whore I had."

Her muscles coiled as he nudged a knee between her legs. "You like that?"

She shook her head as he forced her knees apart. His hands tore her shirt away and then traveled to her chest. Her stomach knotted. "Please, don't! Please!"

"Shut up, you whore! I'll make sure you like it." His body pressed against hers. "Now moan for me!"

Somewhere in all her panicked thoughts she assumed he was doing it wrong. He had pulled down his pants and exposed himself, but she was nowhere close to that. _Shouldn't I be… naked?_

"I don't hear you," he growled as ground against her again.

She cringed and whimpered. Bile made an appearance in the back of her throat. Why were mortals so fixated on sex? Her limp quivered. "I-I… Hear me?"

"Don't be afraid. This isn't the worst thing. In fact, it's enjoyable if you make it," he hissed gently as his grubby hand dug into the flesh at her chest. "If you don't pretend like you enjoy it, however, it'll just get worse from here. Now, tell me I'm doing a good job. Tell me you want it."

The ropes sliced into her wrists as she kept twisting them. A strangled whimper left her busted lip as he pressed against her again. She trembled as the man shifted, then unbuttoned her pants.

_I hate mortals…_

"I don't hear you," he growled as he yanked down her pants to her knees. His jagged finger nails bit paths up her outer thighs to her underwear.

Her jaw slacked as she stared at him—terror and confusion written all over her face. _Hear me?_

She shut her eyes as his rough fingers grasped the fabric at her waist. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out from somewhere in the darkness bringing dead silence with it. She trembled as she assumed she was deaf—or dead.

Skylar felt the man's body slump on her, followed by a sticky warm substance that spread across her bare skin and soaked into her bra. The scent of iron filled her nose. She whimpered and coughed.

Her teeth bit into her tongue as the body rolled off her. She could feel another presence near her, but she refused to open her eyes. The bed next to her sagged slightly as ringing began to blare in her ears. Her back arched as the sound caused her skin to crawl, her good eye opened allowing her a glimpse. Above her head, cloth was pulled from the wall, revealing a window. Pale moonlight spread across her battered skin.

"—hear me?"

She blinked her one good eye as the ringing died. Her body relaxed, and she squinted to see the stranger next to her. _Someone's speaking to me?_ Despite the situation, her muscles unwound. _I must be dead._

Fingers brushed against her knees. Terror again flooded her veins. She crossed her legs. "No!"

A hand cupped over her mouth, and she tensed for another beating. The voice she heard next was low, and clearly masculine. "Will you let me help you?"

She trembled as the hands moved to her knees and tugged up her pants. The stranger then buttoned them. _Someone found me?_ Rough hands gently pulled her into a seated position, and she felt the ropes on her wrists fall away.

A tiny flicker of hope ignited inside her. There weren't just mortals wherever she was. A sigh left her lips. _So what immortal is helping me?_

She allowed the stranger to pull a jacket over her arms and zip it up. She felt the man push her hair back and gently run a hand over her bruised face. She squinted in an attempt to see who rescued her. A beard covered the majority of his face. Between that and the shadows, she couldn't make out much. _Possibly an Asgardian…?_

"Is this how you end all your first dates, Keeva?"

Skylar froze. The stranger moved closer to get a better look at her face, brushing a thumb over her busted lip. The moonlight gently kissed him, allowing her to fully see the rough beard and unkempt hair. However, when she looked at his blue-brown eyes, she knew that sitting before her was the son of Stark.

_*DPO*_

_The boat lurched causing Tony's food to fly off the table as he tumbled to the ground. Sirens blared. The only thought on his mind was he __**had**__ to get to his room. Picking himself up, he rushed out of the mess hall._

He blinked several times as he pushed through the dark world. Tony hadn't expected to find her on the island. In fact, after getting shipwrecked, he hadn't expected to find any of the crazy things he'd come across.

Two hours after rescuing her from the man, exhaustion weighed heavily upon them. Keeva stumbled and lagged further behind. She'd been silent since he'd dragged her from the hut, which wasn't a surprise considering the hell she'd apparently faced.

Tony could feel his own muscles groan and it seemed like the shrapnel near his heart was beginning to dig in. However, with voices in the distance growing louder, they couldn't stop. Pausing momentarily, he moved her arm around his neck.

Under normal circumstances, he would have made her walk on her own—_I shouldn't have to carry her_. However, between her constant stumbling and the cry she gave when he placed an arm around her back, he was slightly worried. Tony hadn't seen the extent of damage the man caused, but he could guess…

Despite her injuries, stopping was not an option. He'd been stabbed under his rib cage earlier—from which he now felt cold and clammy. If he'd paused to do anything other than quickly patch it up, he'd have been dead by now. And if they chose now to rest, the inhabitants of the island would catch up. Neither of them could afford that.

_The thunder above cracked loudly. He sped down the hall, his shoes clattering across the floor. Turning the corner, he made for his room. As he approached it, the ship lurched again and water spilled into the hallway. __**No…**_

Her labored breaths—sounding worse than his own—reached his ears as her head rested on his arm. From all appearances, she wasn't much better off than he. And now he was carrying her more than helping her. Perhaps they should stop. His mind felt fuzzy. _There's something about shock victims… Talking?_

"What's your name?"

He heard her inhale slightly; her head perked up slightly. "You know that…"

Tony nodded. That was true, but he needed her to speak. "Just tell me. And tell me your favorite color."

Keeva slid from his grip and landed on the ground. After several labored breaths, she looked up at him. As it began to rain again, she raised a shaky hand. He took it and pulled her to her feet.

"My name is Skylar. Skylar Keeva Corbel." He winced at how weak she sounded. "I like the color of the clear deep sea."

He shook his head. She couldn't just say a normal color. She had to be complex. _That's a woman thing._ "How'd you get here?"

"I don't remember… I was sleeping and then I woke up in cave."

"You have a habit of waking up in bad places, huh?"

She attempted to shake her head. "Not normally."

He was surprised by how human she came off. Her replies were soft and exhausted. She sounded less like Thor, though, and more like… him.

_When he emerged onto the deck, suitcase in hand, the boat was no longer on the White Sea. All traces of snow and ice were gone; in its place stood a wild storm and a massive island in the distance. Mountains rose, nearly reaching the clouds, and trees swayed violently back and forth. Between the icebreaker and the island, lay a graveyard of ships that had had fallen victim to the shallows. __**What the hell…**_

Keeva stumbled to her hands and knees. Several breaths passed her lips, and she mumbled something.

He coughed roughly into his hand and noticed blood. Perhaps he was injured a bit more than he thought. Wiping it away, he knelt next to her. "Come on. I need you to get up. I know you're tired, but we can't stop yet."

After another moment, she pushed herself to her feet. Tony rose and steadied her. He startled when she looked at him. A gash above her right eye left it swollen shut.

_In the water, he shed his heavy coat. Waves crashed down on him as he struggled to keep his head above water. His grip on his suitcase never loosened. __**If I can just make it shore…**_

A dog baying brought his attention back to the immediate issue. _They're almost upon us._

He watched as her head perked up. Keeva looked around momentarily before grabbing his hand and sprinting off. As he followed her, he noticed the limp in her left leg. He wondered if that was from a new wound or from her previous one.

Tony cringed and let out a soft gasp. He could swear the shrapnel in his chest was digging into his heart. With everything else going on, it was probably just a figment of his imagination. However, he felt weak, and the slicing deep in his chest seemed to be real. _The reactor wouldn't stop working._

He slammed into her as she skidded to a halt. Looking past her, he noticed a large cliff. "Keeva—"

She started as a snarl from the left drew his attention. A large German shepherd leapt from the bushes and rushed them. He startled as she grasped his wrist, sprinted forward and tugged him over the cliff edge with her.

_*DPO*_

As her head breached the surface, she coughed and sputtered. Her good eye glanced up to see the dog snarling at her as she was pulled down stream. Her arms and legs flailed to keep her head above water. Skylar was dragged under as she passed a sharp turn. When she pushed to the surface, the dog was no longer in sight.

Terror flooded her bones as she realized she was missing Stark. Her eye searched the water. He surfaced several feet from her—attempting to right himself—as the current sent them into the midst of rapids. The rocks she hit only caused her prior wounds to shriek, but as Stark went under again, the pain suddenly didn't matter.

She swam for where he had been and dove. Between her one good eye and the bubbles, not much could be seen. She surfaced again and lead seemed to fill her muscles. She swallowed roughly as she allowed the current to carry her for several minutes. Her eye scanned the river as dread crept into her veins.

Skylar gasped as she was pulled into a whirlpool. Water rushed her from all sides and tumbled her about. When she came up, she was disorientated again. The river led her for a time as one side of the rock descended into an edge. Biting her lip, she searched around hoping Stark would surface. Paling, she noticed the river leading her toward a waterfall. If Stark didn't appear in the next few moments, she'd be forced to abandon him.

_Please, God…_

When he didn't appear, her heart sank. She turned toward the river's edge and gasped. A dark head of hair appeared between her and land.

_Thank you._

Forcing her stiffened muscles into motion, she reached Stark before he could be washed under again. Skylar grabbed him under the arms and struggled to keep both him and herself above water. She kicked for the bank, hoping to make it before she reached the waterfall.

After several attempts, she pushed him onto the bank and heaved herself up next to him. Coughing, she vomited up water, and her muscles began to cry.

When her stomach eased, she glanced around; her other eye slowly opening as it healed. The forest was now quiet except for the sound of rushing water and rain. Trees surrounded them. A few feet from her sat a bush with lush green leaves and berries swirled red and blue in color.

_What's that doing here?_

Panting, she turned to Stark lying on his stomach next to her. He was white as fresh snow and did not appear to be breathing. Skylar scrambled for him. Her brow rose as she noticed a drawstring pack on his back. Pulling it from him, she slammed her hand against his back.

When nothing happened, she pushed him onto his back. They had once been taught in school how to revive people. Her hands moved to his chest. However, when she moved to press down on his ribs she was startled by a hard object there.

"What the…" Skylar pulled up his shirt and froze. First, a black wound lay underneath his ribs, and she blanched. It appeared as if he'd originally been stabbed, but the scab had grown to the size of a tea plate. _That's not good…_ Second, a contraption with a soft, dying blue light had prevented her from completing compressions on his chest.

Curiosity spread across her face as she reached out to touch the circle of light. She'd heard of humans altering themselves surgically to retain youth, but this puzzled her. _What's its purpose?_ She touched it lightly, running her fingers over the smooth glass.

Before she could pull away, however, Skylar felt her heart twist slightly—an extremely odd feeling that sent goose bumps up her spine and across her skin. In the next moment, a soft current flowed through her veins. As it reached her fingertips, it shocked the contraption. Stark gasped and began sputtering up water and coughing. Skylar fell back with a cry as fresh slashes cut into her skin.

A few minutes passed as silence descended again. She watched Stark gaze toward the heavens with a dazed look on his face and life draining from his eyes.

_He needs help…_

Skylar forced herself to her feet and grabbed the sack. As she walked toward the bush, she pulled open the bag. Inside held a medical kit and a knife. Not much, all things considered, but those might help her with what she now had to do.

Reaching the bush, she pulled off entire branches of berries and leaves. Once satisfied, she gathered two smooth stones and placed them by a tree next to the river a few feet from where Stark still lay. She pulled off the leaves and mashed them between the two rocks before opening the medical kit. Inside she found bandages, thread and needle, some antibacterial medicine and a space blanket.

Skylar moved back to Stark and pulled him toward the tree. Leaning him against it, she bit her lip as she noticed his eyes were closed again. She grabbed the knife, rubbed some antibacterial medicine on it and began to cut into the wound.

Immediately, Stark gasped and thrashed out—one hand colliding with her swollen eye.


	11. Unraveled Otters

**Hope your weeks gone well, lovelies!**

**For reference, I'm stealing the Happy from the comics. He's an ex-boxer and talks a bit differently.**

******To make your life easier, hit the follow button. RL does come first and sometimes I don't always get to update. Like next week. There's a lot going on with my birthday and a trip, so I don't know when I'll be updating.**

******As always, reviews are appreciated, encouraged, cherished, loved and everything else. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Hope begins in the dark,  
__the stubborn hope that if you just show up  
__and try to do the right thing,  
__the dawn will come.  
__You wait and watch and work:  
__you don't give up.  
_—_Anne Lamott__  
_

As his body tensed in pain, he blinked through the haze when his hand hit something. The look of complete agony etched into her face made it apparent he'd hit her bad eye. He heard her huff as she shook her head and placed a hand over his mouth. It was then he realized he was groaning in pain.

Her good eye rose to his. "You need to be quiet. It's going to hurt, but you'll die if I don't treat it."

When he nodded, she let go and began cutting into his flesh again. Tony grimaced and spoke through clenched teeth. "Why do you have to…do this?"

"This isn't a good wound."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he deadpanned, "I didn't know there were…good stab wounds."

"That's the trouble with mortals, always seeing things in their own perspective, thinking they'll crack jokes about a situation." Keeva shook her head. "_This_ is a demon wound. _Claws that slash, sear the flesh. Bite of the beast, marks the disease. Thrust of the blade, makes bones decay._"

"Cute poem."

"This'll kill you." She pointed to the black coloration spreading through his veins from the wound. "The longer it goes untreated, the less chance you have of living—and your survival rate is already at 32 percent and dropping."

"I'll be fine," Tony responded and looked at her with a soft smirk. "_Immortals_ have a funny way of thinking the worst."

She shook her head as she finished peeling off the grotesque scab. He trembled slightly as black goo oozed from the wound. The thing he noticed, though, was that apart from the pain of where she worked, he felt numb. "Should I not feel anything?"

"That happens when this invades your body. It clogs your veins and arteries, making you cold. Then numbness sets in." She shifted and settled against his thigh.

He blinked as heat warmed the spot she leaned against. "I can feel that."

She didn't respond. When she grazed his arm, he felt warmth again.

"And that." Tony looked at her. "Why?"

This time, she shrugged. Using gauzes, Keeva wiped the goo and washed it away in the river. As the substance left his body, the numbing gave way to intense pain. He sucked in a deep breath and dug his fingers into the dirt and crabgrass as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"How did Potts get her nickname?"

Tony blinked before looking at her. "She..." He tensed. "She started in accounting … She came across a few numbers that didn't add up… She reported it—" He drew in a sharp breath. "Her manager told her to ignore it…because I had looked over the numbers. If I didn't catch it, then she was wrong."

Her eyes flicked to his momentarily before she washed the gauzes again in the river. He glanced down to see a mixture of goo and red blood. _That's got to be better, right? It wasn't even bleeding earlier._

"The fact there's blood is a good thing. It means there's hope for you yet."

He looked up at Keeva. Her lip twitched momentarily. Part of him wondered if she was trying to crack a joke—the other part was curious as to how or if she knew what he was thinking.

"You haven't answered my question," she prodded quietly.

Nodding, he settled against the tree as the pain swelled again. He took a strangled breath. "Well, Pep didn't like the fact…no one would listen. As a joke, her manager finally told her to show me… She didn't take it as a joke.

"I walked out of my office to find her screaming at security and threatening to pepper spray them…if they didn't let her through. She did actually get one guard. He was rolling on the ground, howling in pain." Tony smiled slightly and took a sharp breath. "Anyway, she was determined to make it to me…at all costs. I interrupted the situation, looked over her numbers and found out…she was right. I made a mistake—for once in my life. Right then and there, I promoted her to my secretary and gave her the name Pepper."

Her brow rose gently. "You have nicknames for everyone, don't you?"

"Called your father Cloak, didn't I?"

She made no response, and he bit the inside of his cheek. _There she is again, avoiding any comments on her father._

As the conversation died, he turned to see red blood now spilling from his wound. The pain brought up whatever was left in his stomach. He'd barely avoided Keeva as he leaned to the side.

Jagged breaths entered his lungs as she helped him against the tree again. He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow, and he tried to ignore the pain. With fresh gauze, Keeva wiped his face and mouth.

_Why is she helping me?_

Glancing down again, he watched as she moved to stitching up his wound. The small, even lines she made with the thread would show very little scarring, if any at all. "Where'd you learn all the medical work?"

"We're taught survival in school," she replied and glanced to him. "Perhaps mortals should take those courses as well."

Despite her remark about mortals, she didn't seem rude. In fact, she seemed to almost joke with him. While he felt the pain in his gut, his body began to relax, allowing air to reach his lungs again. As he continued to watch her work, he sighed softly. "Maybe the crew should have listened to Klaut and left on Saturday instead."

Keeva's gaze settled back on him, momentarily. "Who's Klaut?"

"Some old guy who kept saying we 'shouldn't sail on Friday' and it was 'bad luck that we didn't have a polydactyl cat'."

He swore for a moment she was going to smile. Instead, she shook her head. "Perhaps it doesn't mean much on Midgard anymore, but those truly are bad omens in regards to sailing."

"Why do I want a cat with extra toes on my ship? Tourists aren't going to be impressed if it pisses all over their belongings."

Keeva paused and looked at him. He'd bet if she wasn't so stubborn or hateful towards him, she'd be in a full grin. "It is said the extra toes allow the cat to balance better on the ship. Before your ships became so… sophisticated… cats were very lucky. They caught the rats that devoured ropes and spread disease."

"Vacationers are not going to want hairballs and cat fur in their food. Damn things… always jumping on counters."

She bit the corners of her mouth as she continued stitching him up. "What did this Klaut look like?"

Tony shrugged as he yawned. "Old guy. Yellow poncho. Sailor cap. Pipe. Called me a Jonah. Looked sort of like Gorton's mascot."

Her voice softened. "I don't know who Gorton is, but I'm surprised you survived that ordeal." His brow rose and she continued. "A Jonah is based off the bible. The story of Jonah? When he evaded God and hid on the ship—"

"I get it. So he was saying I was the reason the ship sunk?"

She nodded as she tied up the wound. Keeva then pulled leaves from the sack and ground them between two rocks. Once it became a green paste, she spread that on his wound. "That man, Klaut, I'd wager is actually what you call a Klabautermann. Normally they're good luck; unless you see them. Then that means the ship is doomed."

_*DPO*_

The dark prince knew he was in trouble as the silvery-black mass rocketed toward him. Based on the events in the last few days, he wagered blame was going to be on him. It wouldn't be hard to deflect the dragon's wrath. Mortals were always getting themselves into trouble whether he encouraged it or not.

Loki remained calm as the dragon landed in front of him and roared.

"Where's my sister?!"

He hadn't expected to hear that. His brow furrowed as he stiffened. "She's...missing?"

"You had something to do with this!" the dragon snarled, shoving him against the wall. "Now tell me where she is!"

Loki shook his head as he grasped the clawed hand pinning him to the cold wall. "I know nothing of her disappearance, Colby."

"What has she ever done to you?!" Smoke flooded from its nose. "She has been nothing but kind towards you! In return, first, you refuse to heal her in Xartor and now you've had her kidnapped—again!"

He gritted his teeth. "I did assist her in Xartor per your _demand_—"

"Friend Colby!" Thor's voice boomed as he rushed onto the balcony. "What is the meaning of this?"

The dragon's head snapped toward Thor as it uttered a warning growl. "Your brother has been devious again!"

"I wouldn't—! I have nothing to do with Lady Skylar's disappearance," the dark prince gasped as his eyes narrowed on Colby. He directed his next comment to Thor. "He thinks I would harm her. Which is intriguing, because both times she's vanished, she's been in _his_ mother's possession."

"You dare to insinuate…" The dragon snarled again before taking a step back. His blue-grey eyes glinted as he folded his wings. "My mother would _never_ harm her. However, have you told your brother what _you_ did in the desert to that poor green giant?"

Loki's eyes widened an inch. _How did he find out—_

"What did you do, Loki?" Thor questioned as he approached.

Before Loki had a chance to speak, Colby turned to the thunder god. "Your friend, Dr. Banner is the green creature named Hulk, correct?"

Thor nodded in response.

The dark prince watched as Colby turned to him again; anger burning in his glare. "Tell him what you did to that man."

"I did nothing," he responded as he smoothed his tunic. He took a deep breath in an attempt to control his anger. _Treacherous, manipulative dragon._ "I have not been to Midgard—"

"Lies," hissed the dragon. "You conjured that face; I just don't know why. Is this another attempt to destroy your brother? And if you're out for blood, I imagine you would consider taking out my family as well—starting with Skylar because she's an easy target."

"Is this true, Brother?"

Loki watched as Thor turned to him with a curious look. He felt a small stab of remorse in his stomach. The truth was, he had nothing to do with Lady Skylar's absence. The face, however… He turned to the dragon. Through clenched teeth he spoke. "I had _nothing_ to do with your sister's disappearance."

_*DPO*_

"_So we're lost now?"_

_She glared at him. "You're the one who had no idea where he was going when you left that hut."_

"_I could have left without you and your attitude. I didn't have to help you."_

"_Then why did you?"_

The soft patter of rain at the edge of the outcrop woke him. For a moment, he tensed and thought he'd heard dogs. It had been three days since they'd left the trackers behind, though. Three days, and they were almost at the summit of the mountain. Three days since Keeva had spread that green mush over his wound, and now it was almost healed.

"_Why did you save me if you hate mortals?"_

_Her jade eyes flicked to his. "Why did you rescue me?"_

Through blurry eyes, Tony caught a glimpse of lightning in the distance. Three days had changed a lot. He turned on his right side, keeping his grip on the hand in his. Three days had turned a hateful immortal into an acceding person.

_He was quiet as they made their way through the underbrush. She limped a few paces ahead of him. She hadn't spoken to him except to question why he saved her. She couldn't seem to understand. Yet, he didn't understand why she had saved him either._

"_I didn't know it was you I was saving," he said softly. "I heard a scream and searched for the source. When I got to the hut, he was already on you or I would have stopped that, too. I still didn't know it was you, though."_

"_When did you know it was me?"_

"_When I saw your jade eyes. Or eye, I guess… Wish I had known it was you sooner."_

_She stopped and looked back at him._

_He smirked. "I would have made sure to frighten you."_

_She studied his face before timidly moving to walk next to him. "I'm sure you would have."_

The space blanket over them crinkled slightly as she shifted. He looked at her bruised and marred face. Despite the fact she could see out of her eye again, it still made her look like Patch the Dalmatian. In fact, between the burn marks and bruises that littered her skin, she actually looked like one of those spotted dogs. His stomach twisted as his mind replayed her subtle hint at their fears.

_"If we don't make it..."_

_"We will, Keeva."_

_She sighed softly. "But if we don't. What would be something you regret? Would there be anything left unsaid?"_

_He paused. Would there be? Probably the fact he'd died before he got a chance to do anything in life. He shook his head._

_"Not with your secretary?"_

_He looked at her quizzical expression but made no response. He wondered how Pepper was holding up now that he was gone. She probably feared he died in the storm. Perhaps she'd cry dramatically over his grave. Maybe there was something left unsaid._

Tony shook the memory from his mind. He had to sleep. If he could at least get twenty minutes in, that would be better than nothing. He'd spent more time unable to sleep because of Keeva's night terrors than he'd have liked.

His eyes closed allowing darkness to descend around him. _How did I get here?_ He shivered as the wind picked up and whistled through the rocks. Tony sighed and shifted closer to her warm body—_fever?_ His mind fluttered between awake and asleep.

_Startled, he bolted upright and looked down on Keeva. She thrashed in her sleep. Her muffled screams echoed in the dead of night. Shaking her awake, her wide jade eyes darted about. When they settled on him, she gasped._

_"He got me!" she cried, tears starting to stream. "He was on me! He stripped me! He was—"_

"_You're safe," he said gently. She had said very little of what happened to her in that hut. If it wasn't for her nightmares, he'd wonder if she was affected by the event at all._

_Her face paled before his eyes as tremors shook through her. Her wide eyes dilated and her mouth opened. He brushed a few tears away. If she lost her sanity, he wasn't sure he could make it alone. Three days ago he might have said otherwise, but now…_

_He swallowed. He'd been hearing things in the dead of night. He bet she had, too—always jumping at the slightest sound, always scanning dark surroundings, terrified tremors when the wind blew noises through the trees…_

_He swallowed again and took her hand._

_She tugged away as color returned to her face. "What are you trying to do?"_

_"Do you know about otters?"_

_"They're cute," she answered. "And brown. And live in the water. But I don't—"_

_"When they sleep," he said softly as he lay down next to her, "they hold hands so they don't drift away from each other."_

_She blinked and bit her lip as she lay down. In the next second, she turned her back on him. He sighed as he closed his eyes. At least she couldn't say he hadn't tried. In the past day, all he'd been doing was trying…_

_The blanket crackled gently as he heard her shift again. He didn't understand why she was still so stubborn._

_His eyes opened as he felt her hand slide into his. She lay on her back, body angled towards him. Her breathing shifted slightly as she drifted to sleep._

He started. The grip on his hand tightened before it released. He drew in a sharp breath as he opened his eyes. Squinting, he saw Keeva looking down on him. Despite everything, he'd felt slightly better after her eye finished healing. The bruises he'd seen around her ribs had yet to disappear, though. At times, he wondered if the burn marks would take up permanent residence on her skin.

"We need to go," she said softly. He didn't miss the urgency in her voice.

Once again, he imagined she probably heard the noises in the dark night. He rose from the cold ground and pulled her to her feet.

_So much for twenty minutes…_

_*DPO*_

Her heels clicked loudly over the tile as she paced, but her heart pounded louder still.

Naturally, Pepper hadn't heard from Tony since he'd left for Russia. Normally, she'd be worried. She always was when he was off playing superhero. However, it had been five days since the ship had gone off the radar, and she was nearing panic mode. The last time he'd _left_ for that long, he'd been held hostage in Afghanistan for three months.

_How do you lose an enormous ship in the middle of a frozen sea?_

"Pacin' isn't goin' to help, Miss Potts."

Pepper glanced to the head of security as she leaned against the cherry wood desk. "I understand that, Happy. I just don't understand—"

"How a boat that big could go missin'? Me, neither." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "But you know, he always comes back."

She nodded and glanced out the window. _What if he doesn't this time?_

She startled when Happy cleared his throat. A brow rose as she looked at him. With his chin, he issued to a patch of dark smoke. Pepper blinked as the cloud dispersed, leaving Colby standing in its place. She saw confusion momentarily cross his face before he approached her.

"Stark's not here?"

Despite his somewhat rhetorical question, she shook her head. "He's been missing for five days. The ship he was on disappeared in a storm."

Pepper watched as Colby blinked once. Despite his carefully masked face, she could see he was thinking something through in his slightly narrowed eyes. _He knows where Tony is._

Colby finally nodded. "So, Stark's missing, too."

_*DPO*_

Tony watched as she let go of his hand, and she pulled the straps at her shoulders. Somewhere in the last few days, she had decided she was in charge of the pack he'd found. The only things it housed, however, were the med kit, a few of those leaves she kept putting on his wound, and the bush's berries, which kept them from total starvation.

Keeva shifted to rub her shoulders as a breeze slashed through the trees. The rain grew colder—if possible. In his time on the island, the clouds had lifted only once—the night he had saved her.

"Do you know where we are?" he questioned softly.

She paused and turned to him, her cheek bones prominent through her pale skin. He found it odd that she'd dropped weight so fast. She looked more like a corpse than he did.

When he caught up to her, she walked beside him and nodded. "I have an idea. You mentioned being in a terrible storm and ending up here. You also mentioned this is an island."

He nodded. "So we're on _Gilligan's Island_?"

Her brow furrowed, and her lips pursed.

_She's trying to figure out what I mean. _"It's a show on T.V., Keeva. Don't worry about it. Where are we?"

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her eyes darted around. He saw her shudder. Whatever she heard, he felt in the form of an icy claw running down his spine. Tony watched her swallow before turning to him.

"This is a phase plane," she said, fear trying to hide among her words.

"Phase plane?"

Glancing into the dark woods, she continued forward as she explained, "A little anomaly that occurs between worlds, the only place where they physically connect."

"So this connects Earth with Dalfei?"

Keeva halted and looked at him wide-eyed. "You remember my world?"

Tony nodded. "I've been there before."

She bit her lip and started walking again. He heard a soft change in her voice. "The fact you've stumbled upon one is rare in this day and age. Prior to the medieval ages, mortals and immortals used to coexist in them. That might explain the fact there are still people here, but I doubt that. I think they were transplanted here for another reason."

"What would that be?"

"I'm not sure. Something about the island feels wrong, though." Keeva shrugged and then shook her head. "So, what is it your company does?"

Tony looked at her, suddenly glad for a change of topic. "You don't know anything about Stark Industries?"

"I know that your grandfather started the company, but it was your father who really got it off the ground. When he took over, I know my father had a contract with him. That's the extent of it. Probably helped the mortal out. Your kind always seems to need saving."

He tensed at her dig toward his father. Did she not realize she was being rude? "Stark Industries originally contracted with the military and created weapons for them."

Keeva blinked as confusion spread across her face. She looked at him. "And…and they were in business with my father?"

He was surprised she seemed so shocked. "Didn't know Daddy was a weapons dealer?"

Keeva crossed her arms with a huff. "My father wouldn't do such a thing."

"Says you."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "He's adamant about making sure none of his dealings end up in the weapons aspect. If you think he'd do such a thing, you obviously know nothing of his business."

Tony shrugged. "Except you wouldn't know that since you haven't seen him in a long time, have you?"

When she didn't reply, he glanced to her. She was frozen, eyes wide on something in front of them.

Tony's brow rose slightly as he looked forward. Trees lined their surroundings as did bushes, and a small pile of rocks sat before them. He shrugged and moved forward as he muttered, "You never do answer questions."

"Tony, no!" she shouted.

He froze in front of the rock pile and glanced back to see terror etched across her face.

An eerie wind in front of him caused his bones to turn to ice. He looked forward to see a wisp of grey and blue smoke circle out of the stone and grow into what might have been a human at one time. His jaw slacked as it growled at him.

An odd feeling swept through his body. He felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. His shoulders sagged as he remained paralyzed.

Tony suddenly stumbled backwards as Keeva pulled him from the wraith. She moved between them. He watched her tug down the zipper on the jacket he'd given her. She pulled the left side down, revealing a golden-white armlet in the shape of a dragon—along with numerous unhealed bruises, burns, and slashes across her skin.

"I have amnesty," she said to the wraith. Her chest rose and fell quickly. "And so does he because he's with me."


	12. Acrophobia, are you serious?

**_Sorry in advance for any errors. I think it's smoothed out. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_It's not required, but I'd love to hear what you think!_**

**_Make your life easier and follow! :D_**

* * *

_If you're in a bad situation,  
__don't worry it'll change.  
__If you're in a good situation,  
__don't worry it'll change.  
_—_John A. Simone, Sr__  
_

He felt her grip on his hand tighten as they sprinted through the trees. Her amnesty comment had made the wraith pause, but it did not stop it. She had grabbed him and rushed from the spot before the specter had moved again. Her goal now seemed to be putting as much distance between them and the rock pile. _Rock pile of doom._

Tony stopped, causing her to turn. Keeva began to pace back and forth. As he caught his breath, he placed his hands on his knees and watched her scan the woods and zip up the jacket again.

"What's the…trinket on your arm?"

She shook her head. Breaths left her lungs in soft gasps. Her hand moved to the armlet now hidden from view. "It's nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, grabbing her attention. _I have to get her focused again._ "What does the trinket on your arm mean?"

"It's supposed to protect me…" Immediately, tears filled her eyes. Instead of focusing, she seemed to crack into a million tiny pieces. "Papa gave it to me when I was young."

Tony saw the sob before it hit by the way her chapped lips parted slightly. "Don't cr—"

Her hands reached her face as her chest shook.

_Great, she's lost her mind._ He patted her shoulder before bringing her into an awkward hug. "Skylar, where's your father?"

"I don't know," she sobbed softly. "He disappeared five years ago. That's why the armlet didn't work. They don't think it matters. He's not there to oversee things…"

His brow furrowed, and he almost asked her what Declan actually did—_something to do with creepy spirits apparently._ However, he figured that probably wasn't be the best idea at the moment—especially with the normal tension already so high at times due to lack of nutrition and sleep.

The drizzle turned into pouring rain. Tony shivered. "We have to find shelter, Keeva."

Keeping an arm around her shoulders, he sloshed forward. She quieted down as she leaned into him, her gaze turned toward the grass and mud beneath her bare feet. Tony could still feel her chest contract from time to time as she fought back a sob or two.

What he found especially odd at the moment—among many things—was the fact she was warm. He could feel her shivering from the cold, but she was much warmer than he. Tony worried that the beatings she'd taken had done something internally, causing her to spike a fever. _But if she was bleeding internally, wouldn't she have collapsed by now?_

Glancing to the left, he paused as he noticed a dim light. Hovering a few feet above the ground was a dark purple orb, glowing softly.

"Keeva," he said quietly. Shifting, he moved toward it. With every step, it floated back slowly. "I think it's trying to help us."

He was surprised when she suddenly yanked him back. "You _mustn't_ follow the will-o-wisps. _Those_ ones are mischievous." She wiped the tears from her face. "They'll get you killed."

The sadness in her eyes melted away into fear and into what he assumed was anger. _Why is she mad?_ Tony followed her as she led him away. With a glance back, he noticed the light disappear.

_*DPO*_

"At this time we are not commenting about the _Phoenix_ icebreaker. Investigations are still ongoing. When we learn more, you will be the first to know."

"Miss Potts!" chirped a reporter in the crowd. "Word has it that Mr. Stark was aboard the icebreaker."

Pepper steeled herself against a wave of emotion. "We have _not_ confirmed that, and we are adamant he is _not_ dead. Mr. Stark always has a way of… showing up when he wants to. Thank you for your questions. We'll brief you again once we know more."

Pushing her way off the stage, she was grateful Happy already had the door to the car open for her. "Home, Hap. I want to go home."

He nodded as she slid into the back seat and closed the door behind her. Pulling a tissue from the box handed to her, she couldn't stop the flood of tears that broke now that she was alone.

_Wait, a tissue box was handed to me?_

Through teary eyes, she glanced up to see Colby seated in the limo with her.

"It's okay to cry. I will not judge you like those mortals."

She shook her head and dabbed away tears. The last time she'd seen Colby, he said he needed to trace down a few leads. Pepper took a deep breath as she dared to hope. "I take it you have information?"

"I have spoken with several people in both worlds about what could have happened. The immortals living in that section of Russia have clarified that the storm was especially brutal. There has not been one that bad in over twenty years. Despite extensive research efforts—both from Stark Industries and Russia—the boat has yet to be located."

"What does that mean?"

Colby leaned back. His hands folded in his lap as he gently twirled his thumbs. "It means I believe Stark hit a phase plane. It was common in the ages before creatures were so feared and Earth's borders were closed from the worlds. Mortals could enter these anomalies as could other creatures, by chance, and they could choose to reside there. They're nearly extinct due to the fear Earth has for anything different than itself."

"So, do we charter another boat and go there? Can I reach the island by jet?" Pepper questioned. "Can we leave today?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. They can only be accessed if an individual knows where the door is or when the magic in that area spikes. And that is only during a massive storm, like the one Stark disappeared in. The only way he can return is if he finds a phase door or someone who can phase."

Her head slowly lowered. Chances that Tony was coming home seemed to diminish by the moment. What would she do without him? Grief began to suffocate her, weighing heavily on her shoulders. Tears began to sting her eyes again.

_Tony…_

Suddenly, she blinked. Tony wasn't the only one that was missing. She looked at Colby. "What are the chances your sister's with him?"

_*DPO*_

Skylar rushed up the incline. Breath left her mouth in white puffs of smoke as her tired muscles ached and groaned. She slid in the mud that ran down the hillside. The sounds of howls close behind urged her forward.

She watched as Stark passed her—obviously having a better time maneuvering uphill in the mud and pouring rain. She heard a few yips from the pack below. Luckily, the wolves seemed to have more trouble climbing than she did. For the first time since arriving at this place, she wished she had her boots.

With a sharp yelp as a stone sliced into her foot, she lost her balance. Slamming into the hillside, Skylar slid toward the wolves. Her nails clawed into the gravel and mud as she tried to stop the descent. The leader of the pack snarled as it worked to attack her.

"Tony!"

She gasped as Stark suddenly grabbed her, arms wrapping around her; his shoes digging into the mud to slow their slide. _How did he get here so quick?_ The wolf reached her and snapped, only to receive a kick in the face from Stark. She watched as the wolf tumbled into the pack, sending them down the incline several feet.

Stark pulled her to her feet and led her up the hill again—keeping her hand tightly in his. At the top, her feet reached solid ground allowing her to rush forward. She tugged him behind as the wolves' howls echoed all around. Skylar skidded to a halt as they came to the cliff. A rickety, wooden bridge connected the ridge they were on to another in the distance.

Tony immediately started across the bridge. She cringed as it groaned and bent beneath his weight. He paused and looked back at her.

"Let's go, Keeva!" He growled when she hesitated. "This isn't time to have tea and crumpets! I don't have time to get out the scotch and make you a good cup!"

Skylar moved to the edge of the bridge and took hold of the rope railing, bridge swaying gently in the breeze. She stepped back. _Nope._

Tony walked to her and held out a hand. "I'm not in the mood for you to get eaten by wolves. I need you to come now."

She shook her head. "Nope."

His eyes narrow momentarily before he snapped. "You _dragged_ me over a cliff into rush rapids! Now you're _refusing_ to cross a _bridge_?!"

She tensed and frowned in an attempt to apologize.

"You're scared of heights?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "So you have acrophobia but ignored it enough to jump over the cliff?"

Skylar hesitated before she nodded. She turned her gaze on the ground. "I knew there was water below. It didn't make it easy, but it was between that and getting eaten by the dog."

She expected some snarky remark regarding the fact she was about to be eaten by a pack of wolves. In her defense, she hadn't exactly been in the right mind frame when she jumped—she'd been little more than a mindless corpse at the time. After a deep breath, she forced herself to look at him.

Tony had crossed the bridge to where she stood. He held out his hand. "Give me your hands and just look at me. I'll get you across. I promise."

A howl behind startled her. She assumed the pack was nearly at the top. _Where did they even come from?_ Her teeth bit her bottom lip as she placed one hand in his then the other. Her eyes focused on him as icy rain drizzled from above. Skylar took one step onto the wooden panel. It sagged under her.

She shook her head and tried to back up. The dirt under her other foot gave way and she tumbled forward, boards snapping under her. A shriek left her mouth as she fell, gaze immediately shifting to the deep abyss. She gasped as she swung forward.

Skylar looked up to see Tony had leapt back several boards until he'd landed on a stable one. His face twisted as he now braced himself to hold her swinging weight. A whimper left her lips as she felt his grip slip a few inches.

Stark took several breaths before he pulled her up next to him—grip not loosening again. Despite the jagged wood under her bare feet, she was glad for something tangible to stand on momentarily. Skylar looked down at his hands.

…_Otters hold hands, so they don't drift away from each other…_

Skylar swallowed roughly. _He could have gone down with me._ Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Despite Colby saving her on random occasions, she'd never been rescued like she was now. Colby didn't need to fear death as much. The man before her was a mortal; he could easily die. Despite that, he'd risked his life on a few occasions so far to save her. Confusion overwhelmed her. _Mortals don't sacrifice for others._

Tony's shoulders relaxed as he slowly led her forward again. "What's your first memory of me?"

She looked up at him before glancing at the wolves now behind. The pack paced the edge of the cliff, snarling.

"We'll be fine. They can't reach us. You broke the boards."

Skylar turned forward again before glancing down. Terror flooded her veins and she froze, eyes clenched shut. _I hate heights._

He tried to gently pull her forward. "I was four. It was Christmas."

Opening her eyes, her body relaxed. Her brow rose as she looked at him.

"My old man often invited your family over; your mother gave my mom someone to talk to while he discussed business with your father. I got to hang out with Colby. Anyway, when you were born my mother had been to the hospital to meet you. Apparently I wasn't old enough to go. Your family came over that Christmas, and she was excited to have a baby in the house. At the time, I thought she'd forget I existed."

"You sound bitter towards me."

"Not bitter," he replied. "Some other kid had my mom's attention for a bit."

She nodded slowly, feeling awkward about invading into the life of a mortal—whether she could have helped it or not.

"She was nice," Skylar finally said softly. She bit her lip momentarily as she kept her eyes on him. "My fath…" She took a deep breath. "Papa wanted me in dance. I still don't understand why. But I had just learned how to pirouette, and I tugged on his cloak to get his attention. Instead of noticing me, he continued to admire the engine you helped your dad rebuild. He just kept asking you questions. I was three." She sighed. "Every child wants their parent to notice them. I guess it doesn't matter what species you are…"

He paused as he looked at her, the hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips. "Are you saying there are some issues that transcend every race?"

She was quiet as the thought turned over in her mind. She'd always known that similar issues affected every person no matter what they were. _When did I get so hateful?_

"What do you think of heroes?"

She snorted softly in amusement. "Like those Avengers I saw on the television when I was on Midg—Earth? I find it fascinating that mortals need so much help. There are beings in the universe that do much more than your so-called heroes every day and do not go by such a term."

"Apparently, you hate the Capes more than mortals."

She shrugged. "Not necessarily. I wouldn't mind meeting the bow and arrow man. He seemed interesting. Although, his purple suit needs an upgrade. I'm extremely astounded that Thor is in alliance with them."

"Astounded?" Tony chortled and shook his head. "What about Iron Man?"

Skylar looked at him, a brow raised in amusement. "That red metal twit? With that ostentatious gold face mask? I saw footage. He seems to only care about himself and looking good. How much help to the world can he possibly be?"

His pace slowed. "And what do you think about the man behind the mask?"

She shrugged. "Never saw him. The only thing I watched was a piece about the man with the bows, but I didn't see much. I can only imagine you probably know who the man is. Seems like he'd run in your circles."

Glancing down, she noticed they'd reached solid ground. Peace washed through her veins. She kept one hand in his as they began to descend into a valley. After a few moments, she sighed softly. "Thank y—"

Skylar gasped as the ground gave way. Into a dark hole, she fell, pulling a gasping Stark with her. After several abrupt twists and turns, they rolled out onto a sheet of speckled rock. Tony lay sprawled on his back, and her head rest against his chest.

Skylar blinked as the rain fell on her face. A crack of lightning flickered across the sky. The pounding of Tony's heart echoed in her ears. Her head rose and fell as his chest heaved.

"I'm never… going anywhere… with you again…"

She looked at him. "Feeling's mutual."

Skylar sat up and looked around. The area appeared to be a dell, and it protected them from the wind. The issue she saw was that, apart from the steep slide they just came from, there was no other exit.

Standing, she noticed a wide circle of mushrooms. _A fairy circle?_

As she approached, small circles of light appeared in the air surrounding the mushrooms.

_*DPO*_

He was up in moments after she rose. His head turned slightly to the side as she walked to an odd circle of white and brown speckled mushrooms. Bright little lights—in every color shade except dark purple—appeared and began to dance through the air. He moved slightly behind her, glancing between Keeva and the colors.

Tony watched as the lights—will-o-wisps she had called them—swirled before rising in the air. _Didn't she say to stay away from them?_ They swirled in a slow circle before fading from sight. In their place stood a pale, slightly blue-looking man. Tony's eyes widened as he realized the person was transparent. _Ghost?_

The man moved forward and rested his hand in mid air as if he was touching glass. Tony glanced down to see the apparition had stopped at the edge of the mushroom circle. _He's trapped in there?_

"_Skylar..._"

A chill rushed up Tony's spine as the ghost called to her. Keeva shook her head and took a few steps back. Tony startled slightly as she pressed into him. He felt her shudder as she drew a shaky breath.

"You're dead..." she whispered.

"Skylar—"

She shook her head. "You're dead."

"I know what I am, Skylar, but I'm trying to save you!"

He felt Keeva press against him again as she shivered.

Tony took a few steadying breaths as the ghost turned its attention on him. "It's a shame we had to meet this way."

"You know about me?" Tony's brow rose. Slowly, he stepped around Keeva and stood in between her and the ghost. "How?"

"She spoke of you on several occasions… Before she hated mortals." The ghost shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. I need you to listen since she won't. This place is a trap, a net set to catch those who try to escape. You will be captured."

"So… we're trapped here?"

"Not quite. Life always works in mysterious ways. I know you lost your suitcase on your fight to shore. They now have it but cannot open it. It is safe."

Tony stiffened. "How do I get to it?"

The ghost glanced to the far right. "You must act quickly; they come for you. However, trust your instincts. They've kept you alive this far, Mr. Stark. Help will come and your suitcase will once again fall into your hands."

The apparition faded from sight as the sound of dogs echoed in the small dell.

Tony paused. It wasn't his intention to give up, but there was nowhere to run. At least, he couldn't see any place among the rocky terrain. However, when a part of the stone began to part, he assumed not all was as it appeared. He turned to Keeva who stared at him with wide eyes.

He swallowed roughly. When he'd been held hostage in Afghanistan, Yinsen had been compliant with their captor's requests, while plotting against him. He nodded once to himself.

Tony released a slow breath before he got to his knees and laced his fingers behind his head. "Skylar, do as I do."

He could almost feel her frantic heart as she hesitated. Her lips partly slightly as quick, panicked breaths left her lungs.

"I need you to trust me."

Her bottom lip quivered. "But..."

"I know. I'm scared, too. But I'll save you. I promise."

Keeva bit her lip before kneeling next to him and lacing her fingers behind her head.

Tony looked at her. "I'll save you. I promise."

She swallowed roughly and nodded.

He tensed as a German shepherd leapt out of the dark cave and rushed at her. His brow rose, however, when she glared at the dog. Several feet from her, it skidded to a stop. Its hackles rose as it sniffed and snarled in fear.

_Why's it scared of her? And why didn't she frighten the one before?_

_*DPO*_

"You are to report to the _Other_. What makes you believe yourself worthy enough to come straight here?"

Loki kneeled before the man on the throne. To approach so boldly could cost him dearly. If he had another choice, he wouldn't chance it. However, he was not thrilled about being lied to.

_If anyone is going to deceive, it's me._

When the dark prince rose, he looked the man in the eyes.

"You did not inform me you were going to abduct _her_ as well." He knew his voice sounded harsh, but the predicament he was now in...

"You did not need to be informed of our plans." The man looked at his fingernails.

"I _handed_ you Stark, Saperute. I gave him to you on that vessel—"

The man's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to Loki. "And you also gave him warnings that if he had listened to, he could have escaped."

"What warnings do you speak of?"

"The sailors telling him of the October storm dangers—"

"It is common weather there this time of year," Loki interrupted. "You could not expect everyone to remain silent about that."

"The sailors on that ship were _not_ real, Loki. Why did you not allow people to die?"

Despite his hardened glare, he did not respond.

"Instead, you named apparitions with the intentions of forewarning Stark off. Davy is not a far cry from that mortal legend, Davy Jones. Jimmy was after that soldier that died in front of him in Afghanistan. _And_ you allowed a Klabautermann aboard the vessel." Saperute leaned forward. "Tell me, Loki. Why would you attempt to counsel him?"

For a moment, the dark prince considered telling the man off. Before Loki had gotten roped into whatever plan was going on, several attempts had been made on Stark's life; all of which failed—and that included Afghanistan.

_Perhaps I'm working for the wrong person._

However, what he'd been promised was too good to give up. Loki took a deep breath and replied. "I did not put the Klabautermann on that vessel. I have no control over those types of spirits. None of this is relevant, though. You said Skylar would _not_ to be harmed."

Saperute leaned back on the throne and sighed. "You do not see the bigger picture."

"I am not going to see any _picture_ if Asgard—more _specifically_ Odin—thinks I am to blame for their disappearance."

"Do you care for the girl?" he questioned softly as he studied the dark prince.

"Of course not," he replied. "The concern is I'll be _banished_ to the Isle of Silence if Odin believes the dragon!"

"We'll take care of it, Loki. You are dismissed."

Loki's gaze narrowed as a new thought crossed his mind. Islands like that were often phase planes. Phase planes were often used to hide special trinkets—or beings. "What's on that island anyway? Why bring that mortal there?"

"You are _dismissed_," Saperute snarled and pointed toward the door.

Loki turned from the chamber feeling as if he'd gotten something out of the talk. While the man chose to be silent, it was often what wasn't said that was important. _I wonder what he's hiding on that island._

When he was far enough from the chamber, he shook his head and let out a long sigh.

Despite what he said, the dark prince hadn't been _entirely_ truthful. He _did_ care for Lady Skylar to some extent. He didn't wish to see her harmed. As Colby stated, she'd been nothing but kind to him. Regardless though, the bigger concern was banishment. Odin was eager to send him to the Isle of Silence.

That was one thing he didn't want.


	13. I Didn't Sign A Waiver

**Hope your weeks gone well, lovelies!**

**As always, make your life easier by following and remember to review! :D**

* * *

"_Abandon hope, all ye who enter here."  
_—_Dante Alighieri__  
_

Tony had every reason to be tense as he walked down the hallway. He hadn't seen Keeva in almost three days. The shackles on his arms and legs seemed even heavier with that realization. His heart hammered in his chest. Was she still alive?

The white lab coat in front of him swished as the man adjusted his medical mask. In the next moment, the doctor glanced back at him and then scribbled across a clipboard. Beside Tony walked two armed guards, rifles nestled across their chests as they scanned the narrow, sterile hallway—heavy boots stomping on white tile flooring.

The doctor paused before a large metal door and slid a card into a keypad. He ran a hand through salt and pepper hair as he waited. Tony watched as the door slid silently open.

"Mr. Stark," the doctor said as he moved into the room. "I am certain you are well aware by now that you are nowhere near the most dangerous being in our hotel."

_Hotel?_ Tony refrained from shaking his head. _What a stupid concept._

It was rare for him to be as compliant as he'd been, but between the lack of food, his injuries, and losing Keeva, he'd found words to be lost in his jumbled mind. As if to remind him, the heavy pit that had become his stomach growled softly.

Tony took a breath and shifted his attention to the numerous monitors and doctors working tirelessly on something. Soft buzzers sounded every few minutes. Finally, he glanced back to the doctor.

The fact was Stark _had_ guessed that there were worse things in the depths of this place, but he had seen nothing to prove that theory. Despite what could be kept there, however, if he had his armor, he was certain he could put up a good fight. On the other hand, if he had food other than stable bread and broth, he'd be able to spar verbally.

"I imagine, on Earth, you think you are something unique, but that is because humans forget to see beyond their own scopes. They believe they are alone in this universe, despite the mounting evidence." The doctor came to the edge of an observation deck and looked out. "What can you tell me about her?"

Tony paled as he looked into the area. Suspended from the middle of the ceiling was a cylinder containment chamber full of a slightly greenish liquid. The macabre inside sent chills to the center of the bones as he felt the color drain from his face.

Keeva floated lifelessly, suspended by the wires protruding from her back. Shackles bound her wrists and ankles in place as her now darkened hair circled around her head like some sort of halo and eyes seemed permanently closed on her sheet-white face. A pair of white shorts and a white tank top covered her, providing the illusion she was a fallen angel.

_Is she… dead?_

"What do you know about her?"

_Am I too late? _Tony shook his head and looked at the doctor. "What do _you_ know about her?"

"Don't play coy—"

"I'm not," he stated firmly—mind racing with the fact they'd finally brought him to her. Whether she was dead or not, he would bring her home. As he glanced around the room, however, he noticed guards lining the walls. _What the…?_ "I don't know anything about her. I never have. That's why _I'm_ wondering what _you_ know."

The doctor stared at him momentarily before nodding. "We house several high profile guests here, Mr. Stark. The majority are now in a room together in isolation similar to this. They aren't an issue…anymore. However, NT-818 is kept by itself due to the possibility of it wishing to check out. NT-818 was our biggest… issue. Until A-113 entered our midst."

Tony's brow rose. "A-113?"

The doctor nodded toward Keeva. "This is now our crown jewel. Our piéce de résistance, if you will."

"I don't understand," Tony replied as he felt his muscles uncoil. _She must be alive with the way he's talking. _"Why her? And why are you telling me this?"

"Apparently, you do not understand her significance." The doctor shrugged. "That will make things easier for you if you are kept in the dark. However, in certain respects, I feel as if you should know some things before you meet your end."

_End?_

Turning to a man at a desk, the doctor nodded. "Run test 1891."

A nod was given in return.

Tony watched as a yellow button lit up. The hair on his arms and neck rose. _What the…_

The doctor turned back toward the containment chamber, bringing Stark's attention with him. His eyes widened as the ceiling sparked momentarily—reminding him of a Tesla coil—before Keeva's back arched in the substance. _They're electrocuting her?!_

When her body became limp again, the man turned and walked towards the door, issuing for Stark to follow. His gaze narrowed on the doctor. Under the cautious eyes of armed guards, he kept his anger in check. If he lunged, he was a dead man. And if he was dead, Keeva would be too. _If she's not now._

As he walked, he caught sight of monitor measuring her heart rate. Despite being electrocuted, the beat was steady. He wasn't sure how she'd survived, but she could answer that later—after he rescued her. Tony glanced back at Keeva.

_I'll save you. I promise._

_*DPO*_

He had been led up to the floor above what he assumed was maximum security. The chains on his feet ground across the floor as he waddled behind the doctor. Most of the time, the man had been rambling about the fixtures and tile—an odd switch from his slight information on the situation. As they passed an enormous floor to ceiling thick glass pane, the doctor paused.

Tony watched as a ragged woman was dragged in front of them to a door on the far side, which connected to the pane. The door slid open, allowing the guard to shove the woman inside. She looked around momentarily before she began to pound on the window. A soft _thunk_ was heard in reply. Her mouth opened in a yell, but Tony couldn't hear her. He glanced to the doctor.

"Pity they never think to be quiet. They might last longer." His head tilted toward Tony. "The glass is reinforced, unbreakable, so that we can observe the behavior within without risking our lives." The doctor smiled. "It's about to get interesting."

Tony looked back at the woman, who was now apparently screaming. She backed up against the wall as she was approached by two people. The newcomers slowly limped forward. Tony felt his stomach drop as he noticed their ripped clothes and milky eyes. The two reached the frightened woman, pinning her to the wall as they clawed and tore at her flesh.

"You made _zombies_?!" Panic flooded through Tony's bones, turning them to ice. He had once told Thor that nothing could surprise him anymore. That had remained true until he watched a real life episode of _T__he Walking Dead_ play out before his eyes. "That's… It's not possible."

"You're right." The man grinned as a dark light came into his eyes. "By human means it's _not_. However, in other realms it is _very_ possible."

As Tony was led away, he noticed the veins in the zombie-creatures were black. _Bite of the beast, marks the disease._ Did Keeva know these creatures could exist? Perhaps it had something to do with that demon infection she spoke of. His thoughts leapt to the stab wound. Would he have become one of those if she hadn't saved him?

Moving to a longer corridor, Stark glanced into a smaller window. His brow rose when nothing was seen inside. His reflection, however, startled him. Sallow skin, dark-ringed, bloodshot eyes, cheek bones protruding… He looked worse than those zombie-creatures.

Shaking his head, he moved to the next window, which held nothing as well. He glanced above the doors. Bright red and white signs buzzed softly with light bulbs, showing they were occupied. _Where are the victims?_

As they passed a window near an open door at the end of the hall, Tony paused again. _Where is everyone?_

He screamed and jumped back as a monster plastered itself against the window—sharp, pointed teeth bared as it snarled. The creature looked as if it were human—at one point. Long arms with clawed hands scrapped across the reinforced window as they tried to reach him. Dark pools where eyes had once been glared at him. _What the hell?_

He shuddered as the two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him into the open room. They slammed him onto a gurney and removed his shackles. Before he could react, they strapped him to the bed. When they spread his arms and strapped them down, he couldn't help feeling like a death row inmate.

"I noticed you met one of our favorite guests that didn't turn out quite right," the doctor said as he wiped the inside of Tony's left elbow with an alcohol swab.

"Guests? You've tortured or killed everyone in this fucking place!" Tony spat as his heart continued to frantically pound in his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The doctor shrugged as he tied a tourniquet around Tony's bicep. "That's an interesting question. You see, we are attempting to adapt to the future. Something I heard you are familiar with, Mr. Stark. Your neighbor next door was just an attempt at that."

Tony looked at him. "I don't see how this is considered 'the future'."

"I know you're aware of mutants; well, it's no different than that. Humans are_ dying_ to evolve—literally—but are unable to do so in their lifetime. We're looking at giving them the option to become just as good as those immortals believe themselves to be." He reached for a needle lying on the table behind him. "This will hurt. But if all goes well in the next few hours, you'll be the first successful guest to complete it."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "How many have you tried it on?"

The doctor shook his head. "Numbers don't matter."

Suddenly, Stark had a feeling the procedure wouldn't be as successful as the doctor hoped. "What are you trying to turn me into?"

He flicked the needle. "Our first creature to… well, leave…was the elusive nephilim. Such a beautiful specimen, really…"

A sickening feeling lined Tony's stomach as the realization sank in that the creature didn't _leave._ "So you're trying to turn me into that?"

"We've tried several concoctions and gotten closer every time. We're hoping this will mix well with your blood type and rewrite your DNA."

"I didn't sign a waiver for this," he stated and tried to pull away from the needle. Suddenly, he wished he'd died—turned?— from the stab wound. "You'll hear from my lawyer. I'm not okay with this!"

"Don't be silly. Waivers are very nineteenth century."

Tony tensed as the room suddenly went black. The doctor swore as he apparently stumbled toward the door. A low rumble echoed from the depths of the facility before the place shook in response. In the next second, Tony found himself knocked over, gurney on top of him. The tiles under the bed split and shifted.

Sirens screeched as red emergency lights flashed. A scream—sounding like the doctor—came from the door followed by a sickening crunching noise. Tony would bet the doctor and his neighbor met.

He remained motionless and held his breath as he heard something at the door sniff.

A red light flashed.

In that second, he saw an enormous clawed hand settle next to him. The air around his arm moved as deep breathing was heard. The blood drained from Tony's face.

The red light flashed again.

Another clawed hand settled next to the gurney, cracking down on what he assumed was the needle. It caused the creature to snarl in reply.

As darkness enveloped the room again, a clatter outside the door drew the creature's attention. He heard claws scrape against the floor as it rushed out. It wasn't long before Tony heard another scream.

Hours seemed to pass, during which he realized the red light blinked every ten seconds. He had heard numerous dying shrieks and snarls—all of which now echoed through his mind in the silence. There had been gunfire at one point, but that hadn't lasted long. Starved and strapped to a gurney in the midst of hell, he gave himself less than a day.

_I should have flown home with my armor. I should have told Pepper… something. I shouldn't have left Keeva. I should have fought in that dell._

The gurney moved slightly as a metal click sounded next to it. His stomach turned. _Figures it'd return. Never thought I'd be eaten._

He wasn't aware that his straps had loosened until he hit the jagged floor. A soft grunt left his lips as he lay on the cool, sharp tile. Tony stared into the dark as the gurney slowly lifted. "I'm sorry, Keeva."

"You will be if you don't fucking help me," came the whisper.

Startled, Tony turned and looked up. When the light flashed, he saw a disheveled, beaten, water-logged Keeva in a tattered doctor's coat. She struggled to turn the gurney over. For the first time in over seventy-two hours, relief washed over his body. In moments, he rose and helped her move the bed, softly setting it down.

"What, did you go swimming?" he asked as he turned to her. Now that he was able to stand and observe his surroundings, he noticed a dim light. It allowed him to see the unamused look in her eyes. His hand ran down the side of her face. "What happened?"

"I…" She shrugged and pulled the tourniquet off his arm. Her fingers slid down his skin before she leaned over to grab something next to her.

"Then what took you so long?" he deadpanned softly.

"Is this the case, Ze—" She paused and took a breath. "This is what you were looking for, right?"

Red flashed on her again. In her arms, she held a red and gold suitcase. A relieved smile crossed his face. He looked at her as she stood with a curious, raised brow but said nothing. As Tony took it, he inspected the newer model like a proud father.

Keeva tensed and glanced out the door. "There better be something in that case that saves us."

"Like what?" he questioned as she started out of the room.

"I don't know," she whispered with a shrug. "A portal?"

As she disappeared into the dark hallway, he placed the case on the ground. Gently kicking the bottom, it began to flick open as gears whined to life. He stepped into it as armor began to snake up his legs. He leaned down and grabbed two handles, which he brought up, and it circled his torso, arms, and finally, his head.

As his faceplate clicked into place, the world went pitch black before his HUD lit up. He sighed as it identified Keeva on the far wall from his room door.

"Sir, it is a pleasure to know you're alive."

He shrugged as the armor finished locking into place. It felt big on him. "Are we sure I'm alive, J?"

"Running vitals as we speak."

"Keep me posted." Tony stepped into the hallway, causing Keeva to turn toward him.

Her eyes drifted to the reactor and she nodded once, seemingly unsurprised. "So _you're_ Iron Man."

"The one and only."

"I… should have seen that coming."

Once again, she sounded so mortal and innocent. Something soft was off in her voice, as if she was beating herself up for not coming up with that conclusion sooner. He pursed his lips. "Who'd you think it was, Keeva?"

He wondered, momentarily, if she felt guilty about her earlier comments. She moved forward, however, and ran a hand down the red metal. He was surprised she seemed so inquisitive. _Shouldn't she be… condescending?_ _I am mortal._

"Well," she said after a few moments, "that's _almost_ as good as a portal."

He smirked and was about to reply when blue flames suddenly licked the baseboards of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he noticed a creature reminding him of a wolf.

As his HUD focused, he noticed its fur was obsidian, allowing it to blend into the darkness—even evade his sensors to an extent—and appearing, at times, as if it was a mere shadow. It took a step forward and Tony focused in on its paws. They were massive, but seemed more similar to a clawed hand than a paw.

Suddenly, the creature snarled and rushed him, its glowing red eyes focused on its prey. He pushed Keeva behind him.

"Sir, target perceived as a threat."

"Oh really, J.A.R.V.I.S.? I couldn't _tell_," Tony snarked, as he heard his repuslor whine to life. His palm rose. In the next instant, he found himself stumbling sideways.

"Tony! You can't hurt him. Jac doesn't know what he's doing."

He looked up to see Keeva lunge between him and the wolf.

"Jac, no!"

The beast skidded to a stop and looked at her, glowing eyes paling to a grey. As Tony looked at it, he realized something was very familiar.

"Jac, it's Tony," she said softly. Keeva approached the wolf and ran a hand over its head. It nuzzled against her, growling softly.

Tony's brow rose as he watched. For a moment, the wolf looked like it might fall over as it banked slightly left. "You're the eyes from—"

Suddenly, the wolf's wide gaze snapped to him, and it shook its head.

Keeva's brow rose as she looked between him and the wolf. "From… where?"

"The circus a few months back. Before you came."

He saw the question immediately form across her eyes and spread onto her face. She looked at Jac, her voice gaining a slight growl. "You _knew_ he was alive."

Immediately, the wolf's ears dropped and its tail fell. "I... I told Colby."

Keeva shook her head. "You lied to me."

"I didn't exactly lie..." The wolf shot back quickly. "I just... I didn't say anything. I've only known for maybe six months."

Tony flexed his hand as a vital stat pop up in the left hand corner of his screen. He was injured and malnourished according to J.A.R.V.I.S.—nothing he didn't already know. With a shake of his head, he looked at the wolf. "If you knew it was me, why did you attack?"

"I've… seen several things here that have played tricks on my eyes," the canine softly replied as its attention remained focused on Keeva.

A note in the wolf's voice sounded off, as if it wasn't telling the whole truth. Tony felt the tension in the air shift when she remained silent. He assumed she heard the note as well. The wolf—which he now vaguely remembered—seemed to cower to her despite his lie.

She finally shook her head and walked past Tony. "If we get out of here, Jacamo, this conversation is _far_ from over."

Tony glanced to the canine, whose head lowered toward the ground. Turning, the wolf slowly padded after her—occasionally wobbling from side to side. Tony glanced around before bringing up the rear. It was interesting she was mad at Jac for lying. From all accounts, he had a feeling _she_ was lying to _him_.

_Her excuse will probably be I'm a mortal._

As she continued into another room, her arms crossed. Tony glanced around and his brow furrowed. There was something about the room he should remember. As she passed a metal door, his eyes shifted toward the floor to the ceiling window. He paled.

"SKYLAR, NO!"

_*DPO*_

Skylar turned to him as a metal door slammed shut. She moved to the glass window where Tony, faceplate up, was silently screaming at her. His metal gauntlets sounded like a woodpecker knocking against the thick glass. She glanced to Jac, who stood confused for a few moments, before he focused on something behind her. His tail tucked between his legs as his obsidian fur paled to silver.

A brow rose as she turned to look behind her. Smeared blood ran across the room along with pieces of flesh. Her stomach threatened to heave as the stench of death and rotten eggs overwhelmed her. A dragging noise by another door grabbed her attention. The color drained from her face as a pair of milky eyes appeared in the door way.


End file.
